Mundo Paralelo
by Llaelien
Summary: La tripulación cruza un extraño portal en medio del océano que los lleva a mundo paralelo en el que Monkey D. Luffy, rey de los piratas, es un despiadado asesino. Ahora, los mugiwaras deberán enfrentarse a la oscura versión ellos mismos para poder regresar a su mundo.
1. Diferencias dramáticas

_Resumen: La tripulación cruza un extraño portal en medio del océano que los lleva a mundo paralelo en el que Monkey D. Luffy, rey de los piratas, es un despiadado asesino. Ahora, los mugiwaras deberán enfrentarse a la oscura versión ellos mismos para poder regresar a su mundo._

**__Esta es una historia que se me había ocurrido escribir hace bastante tiempo ya, cuando me preguntaron cual sería un buen argumento para una peli de One Piece. La verdad es que ya tengo la historia casi terminada en mi cabeza y creo que será muy interesante explorar un lado más oscuro de los mugiwara.**

**Añadiendo que mugiwaras vs mugiwaras es algo que siempre he querido ver *O***

**Sin añadir más, espero que les guste! =D**

**¡Ah! Y obviamante, los personajes pertenecen al gran Eichiro Oda.**

* * *

**1**

**Dramáticas diferencias**

Tras observar detenidamente el balanceo del mar contra la proa del Sunny durante varios minutos, Luffy resopló y miró el cielo despejado con un gesto de fastidio. ¡Como se aburría! Todos sus compañeros parecían estar ocupados en sus propias cosas en aquellos momentos, por lo que Luffy había tenido que conformarse con sentarse en su lugar favorito del barco y ver pasar el día. Aunque lo cierto sería afirmar que esperaba no tener que enfrentar nuevamente la ira de Nami, quien le había amenazado con tirarlo por la borda si volvía a hacer un escándalo que perturbara su siesta. Y es que, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Nami le inspiraba respeto y temor. Quizá incluso más que su propio abuelo. Lo cual ya era decir mucho.

Luffy bostezó y pestañeó, somnoliento, con la mirada ahora puesta en el cielo.

"¡Espero que llegue pronto la hora de comer!" pensó con una sonrisa, para luego inclinar su sombrero con un dedo, haciendo que este cubriera sus ojos, y sumirse en un sueño apacible.

Cuando volvió a despertar, una fría ráfaga de viento marino le pegó en la cara mientras varias gotas de lluvia caían sobre él. La voz irritada de Sanji le gritaba que "levantara su culo perezoso". Luffy se incorporó de un salto, sorprendido y ligeramente emocionado, intuyendo una aventura. Estaba lloviendo con bastante ímpetu y el barco se sacudía sobre olas violentas. El muchacho saltó a la cubierta del barco, donde sus nakamas corrían de un lado a otro para hacer frente a la tormenta, y se dispuso a ayudar a Zoro con los nudos de las velas.

-¡Nami! ¿Cuál es nuestra dirección?- le preguntó Usopp a la joven, quien daba indicaciones a Franky y Chopper mientras miraba su brújula con el ceño fruncido. Ella hizo una pausa larga antes de mirarlos a todos y responder, muy seria:

-Estamos dentro de un fuerte campo magnético. No puedo definir una dirección. La brújula no está respondiendo. ¡Y las tres manecillas no dejan de girar! Maldición…- Nami cerró los ojos para pensar y luego exclamó:- ¡Eso es!- miró a Zoro, Luffy y Sanji con una sonrisa-. ¡Chicos, necesito que abran un camino entre las olas!

Usopp y Chopper la miraron atónitos.

-¡Oi! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¡Yosh!- dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa mientras hacía girar su puño y lo extendía hacia atrás- ¡Entendido!

Zoro hizo lo propio con sus espadas y Sanji, tras decirle a Nami que no se preocupara y que dejara todo en sus manos, levantó una pierna ardiente.

-¡Ahora!

Los tres atacaron al unísono, logrando abrir una enorme brecha frente al barco, justo entre las olas. Una brecha lo suficientemente grande como para que el Sunny pasara. Franky echó la manija del motor hacia atrás y el barco salió disparado hacia adelante, a toda velocidad.

-¡Esto es tan suuupeeer!

-¡Ahora podremos salir ahora de aquí!- gritó Usopp alzando un puño. Sin embargo, las expresiones de todos pasaron del alivio a la perplejidad cuando se dieron cuenta de que, frente a ellos, un extraño remolino de color rojizo se interponía, acercándose al barco como una vorágine.

-¡Esto es malo!- exclamó Robin-. ¡No puede ser…!

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué pasa, Robin!?

La morena tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Junto a ella, Nami parecía igual de horrorizada. Luffy y Zoro se pusieron en posición de ataque, dispuestos a despejar el camino. Sin embargo, cuando atacaron, una fuerza brutal los retuvo antes comenzar a absorberlos.

-¡No! ¡Luffy! ¡Zoro!

-¡Esto es muy extraño!- masculló Luffy mientras intentaba su brazo del remolino, haciendo una mueca de dolor-. ¡No puedo… liberarme!

Zoro gruñó:

-¿Qué mierda…?

Brook saltó hacia adelante e intentó cortar todo con su sable, pero fue inútil. Nada podía romperlo. Antes de que cualquiera alcanzara a reaccionar, el remolino absorbió completamente a Brook.

-¡Broook!- gritó Chopper, intentando ir en su ayuda, pero Usopp lo agarró por detrás.

-¡No, te absorberá a ti también…!

-Es…. Es inútil- dijo Nami, pálida y aterrorizada-. Todos seremos tragados…

Como si sus palabras fueran el vaticinio de algo anunciado, el remolino se abatió sobre el Sunny, haciéndolo girar violentamente hacia su núcleo. Segundos más tarde, el barco había sido absorbido completamente mientras el mar, poco a poco, comenzaba a recuperar la calma.

* * *

Cuando Luffy abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre el mullido césped de su barco. El chico parpadeó. ¿No había sido tragado por el mar? ¿Qué diablos…?

Luffy se incorporó, dándose cuenta de que, junto a él, todos sus compañeros también empezaban a despertar. Incluso Brook estaba bien, desplomado sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, quien roncaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Luffy se rió:

-¡Vaya, creí que iba a morir! ¡Ajajajaja!

Usopp estaba incorporándose junto a él, aún pálido de miedo:

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Luffy, deja de reírte, jodeeer, no es gracioso!- Usopp se tiró de los cabellos, gimiendo- ¿Y si estamos muertos? ¿Y si no somos más que fantasmas?

Chopper gritó horrorizado:

-¡Aghhhh! ¡No quiero ser un fantasma!

Brook empezó a sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia.

-¡No! ¡Los fantasmas me dan mucho miedo! ¡Me niego a ser algo tan aterrador!

Sanji ayudó a Nami a levantarse y luego prendió un cigarrillo, ceñudo:

-Menudas cosas pasan en el Nuevo Mundo. Bueno, al menos ninguno de nosotros está herido…

Luffy miró entonces a Robin. La mujer estaba de pie y observaba el mar con una mirada pensativa.

-Esto es muy extraño…- murmuraba la mujer para sí.

-Pero ha sido divertido ¿eh?- le dijo Luffy, poniéndose en pie de un salto mientras se asomaba por la cubierta del barco con una mano en la frente, avistando-. ¡Oh! ¡Allá hay una isla! ¡Geniaal!

Nami frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sea momento para entusiasmarse, Luffy. La _"Corriente Escarlata_" nos ha tragado. Sé que ninguno de nosotros lo imaginó- todos, a excepción de Robin, miraron a Nami sin comprender- Además revisé el mapa esta mañana y no se suponía que llegaríamos a una isla hasta después de seis días.

Zoro entornó los ojos.

-¿Corriente escarlata?

Nami los miró irritada:

-¿Es que ninguno de ustedes lee los periódicos?

La expresión de los hombres bastó para darle a entender que, evidentemente, ella y Robin eran las únicas que leían las noticias. Nami suspiró. Menudos idiotas.

-La corriente escarlata…- explicó Robin-… ha sido un extraño fenómeno marino que ha tenido preocupadas a las autoridades en las últimas semanas. Ha habido seis casos hasta la fecha… barcos que fueron tragados por una especie de torbellino de color rojo oscuro.

Usoop y Chopper palidecieron. Franky se cruzó de brazos:

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

Nami lo miró perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Que nosotros acabamos de ser tragados precisamente por esa corriente!

-Pero estamos bien ¿no?

-Según lo que se explica en los diarios, ninguno de esos barcos volvió a aparecer- dijo Robin con una expresión sombría. Usopp gimió:

-¡Lo sabíaaaa! ¡Nos hemos convertido en almas errantes!

-¡Noooooo!

-Qué tontería- masculló Zoro sin darle demasiada importancia-. Cosas más extrañas nos han pasado.

-¡Hey, Nami, hey! ¡Vamos a esa isla!- le dijo Luffy a la navegante con una amplia sonrisa, mientras apuntaba hacia adelante-. ¡Se ve interesante!

Ella titubeó:

-No sé si sea buena idea. Aún tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No te preocupes, Nami-san- intervino Sanji cogiéndola suavemente de una mano- ¡Yo te protegeré de lo que sea! Además, así podemos abastecernos de provisiones. Ya casi no nos queda sake.

-Definitivamente debemos ir a esa isla- dijo Zoro tras escuchar aquello último. Luffy se animó:

-¡Espero encontrar un buen restaurante!

-Bueno… aun no sabemos si es una isla habitada.

-¡Mucho mejor!- sonrió Luffy-. ¡Echo de menos la aventura!

-¿Qué la echas de menos?- dijo Usopp mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Olvidaste que casi fuimos tragados por esa corriente aterradora?

-Yo diría que sí nos tragó…- dijo Luffy-… pero que nos escupió. Tal vez no tenemos buen sabor.

-Luffy, las corrientes marinas no se alimentan de la gente.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Todo el mundo necesita alimentarse! Ah, por cierto… ¡Sanji! ¿Me das algo de comer? Estoy hambriento.

-Ok, ok… ¡pero no te me pegues!

-¡Es que me muero de hambre!

-¡Si no me sueltas, lo único que comerás serán mis patadas, bastardo de goma!

-Supongo que no hay elección- dijo Nami, rendida, mientras Franky empezaba a dirigir el Sunny hacia la isla.

* * *

A simple vista la isla parecía habitada, sin embargo, la tripulación quedó perpleja cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había absolutamente nadie en las calles. Tanto tiendas como casas estaban con sus puertas y ventanas cerradas. Sin embargo –y a juzgar por la basura y un helado comido a medias tirado en el suelo-, resultaba evidente que lo que realmente había ocurrido es que toda la gente se había ocultado.

Sanji murmuró:

-¿Así que hay personas en el Nuevo Mundo que teme de esta forma a los piratas?

-Supongo que habrán avistado nuestra bandera… pero…- Nami se pasó la mano por el cabello-… esto es exagerado. Y no recuerdo que nos haya pasado antes.

-Una ciudad tan grande como esta no debería tener miedo de una sola tripulación pirata ¿no?- comentó Franky.

Luffy dio unos pasos, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oigaaaan!- gritó-. ¡Queremos comida! ¡No vamos a hacerles nada, así que salgan y abran los restaurantes!

-Solo le preocupan los restaurantes- comentó Nami con una gota de sudor-. ¡Oye, Luffy! ¡Deja de gritar!

Luffy miró a su tripulación con un gesto de confusión.

-Pero si todas las tiendas están cerradas… ¿Cómo nos abasteceremos?

Zoro suspiró.

-¡Tch! Que gente tan cobarde.

-¿Y si caminamos?- propuso Brook-. Tal vez encontremos alguna tienda abierta más adelante.

-Sí, bien pensado.

Luffy se animó.

-¡Yosh! ¡Andando!

Sin embargo, antes de cualquiera alcanzara a dar un paso, un hombre apareció. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor y temblaba ligeramente, con una sonrisa forzada. Se acercó a la tripulación retorciéndose las manos y dijo, casi farfullando:

-Yo… yo soy el alcalde de esta humilde ciudad… ¿en qué… en qué puedo servirle, Luffy-sama?

Todos alzaron las cejas.

-¿Sama?- repitió Usopp, incrédulo.

Luffy, sin embargo, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se acercó al hombre. Pero este, al ver que Luffy caminaba hacia él, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sentado.

-Oye, viejo ¿para qué te has caído?

El alcalde volvió a forzar una sonrisa. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y parecía francamente aterrorizado de la cercanía de Luffy.

-Por favor… no me hagas daño… ¡haré lo que me pidas!

Luffy frunció el ceño, confuso, y luego sonrió divertido:

-Eres muy raro- dictaminó.

El alcalde hizo una reverencia, colocándose de rodillas y pegando su frente al suelo. La tripulación estaba perpleja.

-¿Qué hace ese sujeto?- masculló Sanji.

-Él… tiene miedo de Luffy- dijo Nami, sorprendida. Sabía por experiencia que la mayoría de la gente temía a los piratas y que preferían mantenerse bien alejadas de ellos, pero… ¡aquello era ridículo! No es como si Luffy fuera famoso por ser un hombre despiadado. Definitivamente, algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Díganme en qué puedo servirles!- dijo el alcalde de la isla, sin levantar su cabeza del suelo-. ¡Pero por favor, no nos hagan nada!

-Nosotros solo queremos comprar comida- explicó Luffy rascándose la nuca, desconcertado y un poco incómodo.

-Ya veo…- murmuró el alcalde, levantando al fin la cabeza-… en ese caso, sígame por favor, Luffy-sama.

-¿Solo yo?

-¡No, no, no! Quise decir… ¡usted y su magnífica tripulación, por supuesto!

-¿Magnífica tripulación, eh?- dijo Usopp sonriendo-. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

-No sabía que en el Nuevo Mundo hubiera gente que nos tuviera tanto miedo- comentó Franky, sorprendido.

-No sé como sentirme- admitió Brook mientras Chopper asentía.

El alcalde se había levantado y los miraba con el rostro tenso y las manos temblorosas. A Luffy ya empezaba a cansarle. Después de todo, había un límite para la cobardía y él no le había hecho nada. El hombre debió haber visto algo en su mirada, porque su terror se duplicó. Luffy lo miró molesto y, ante su asombro, el alcalde cayó hacia atrás, desmayado.

-¡Ehhhhh!

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué le has hecho?- gritó Nami.

-¡Nada! ¡Lo juro!

Zoro comentó:

-Parece como si hubieras usado el haki del conquistador.

Luffy sacudió las manos.

-¡No! ¡No lo he usado!- el chico frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos de esta isla. Esto me está deprimiendo- opinó Sanji.

-Si desean comer y beber, mi taberna está a su disposición, piratas de Monkey D. Luffy.

Todos se voltearon. Un hombre joven, de cabello azulado y piel morena les observaba. Parecía ligeramente tenso, pero lo ocultaba bien. Al menos no estaba temblando de terror.

Nami le sonrió.

-Sí, eso es.

El hombre se relajó.

-Síganme, por favor.

* * *

Apenas entraron en la taberna, hubo una especie de conmoción general que dio paso a un aplastante silencio. Todos quienes se hallaban dentro bebiendo o comiendo tensaron sus cuerpos, mirando de reojo como Luffy y los demás caminaban hacia la barra. Molesta e incómoda por aquellas miradas, Nami se detuvo para encararlos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, todos apartaron la mirada de ella, intimidados.

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa.

-A ti también te tienen miedo ¿eh?- murmuró.

Nami lo fulminó con los ojos.

-Cállate.

Sanji también comenzaba a enfadarse. ¿Cómo podían aquellos hombres apartar la mirada de una mujer tan hermosa como ella de esa forma tan grosera? Se dio cuenta entonces de que algunos también murmuraban, conmocionados.

-Bueno…- el hombre que les había guiado hasta allí les ofreció una sonrisa tensa- ¿Qué les sirvo?

Luffy sonrió.

-¡Carne para mí!

Dos hombres se cayeron de sus sillas y, cuando Luffy se giró para mirarlos, estos se apresuraron a hacerle una reverencia con la cabeza y salir corriendo del local. El muchacho parpadeó y luego se echó a reír.

-¡Shishishi! No sé lo que pasa en esta isla, pero la gente aquí es realmente muy graciosa.

-No es gracioso en absoluto- masculló Nami.

-Oye- le dijo Sanji al tabernero-. ¿Qué le ocurre a toda esta gente?

El hombre lo miró unos momentos, dudando. Luego forzó una sonrisa:

-No se preocupe por esas basuras, Sanji-san. No tienen importancia… y entonces, ¿qué desea que le sirva?

Sanji lo miró perplejo. El otro añadió rápidamente:

-¡Aunque, por supuesto, nada de lo que pueda ofrecerle estará a la altura de su famosa cocina!

Luffy asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Cierto! La comida de Sanji es la mejor.

Los demás, sin embargo, intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. ¿Desde cuándo la cocina de Sanji se había hecho tan famosa? De hecho, ni siquiera recordaban que alguien hubiera tratado a Sanji de aquella forma respetuosa, y mucho menos si se tomaba en cuenta que su "retrato" en los carteles de recompensa no era precisamente fiel al rostro original.

Robin miró hacia su izquierda, dándose cuenta de que dos figuras los observaban. Ambos tenían puestas una capucha y sus dedos sostenían copas de vino. La mujer frunció el ceño.

En ese momento, cinco apuestas meseras aparecieron llevando enormes bandejas de plata con deliciosos platos de carne y platillos humeantes. A Luffy se le hizo agua la boca.

-¡Wow! Eso tiene buena pinta- dijo Chopper, sonriendo. La más hermosa de las meseras, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes y figura despampanante, le sirvió su platillo de costilla a Luffy con una sonrisa cautivadora.

-Que lo disfrute, Luffy-sama.

Las otras chicas hicieron el mismo servicio ceremonioso mientras servían a los muchachos. A continuación, dos meseros jóvenes y apuestos colocaron ante Robin y Nami dos copas de postre de frutas bañadas en licor de fresa.

-Nami-san, Robin-san, estamos por completo a su disposición- dijeron ambos meseros al unísono.

Nami se sonrojó.

-Em… muchas gracias.

-Se ve delicioso- asintió Robin un poco incómoda por tanta atención. Los meseros sonrieron haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Luffy, en tanto, no parecía perturbado en absoluto. El muchacho devoraba un plato de carne tras otro, siempre pidiendo más. Lo sorprendente es que el dueño del local parecía cada vez más complacido al ver como Luffy disfrutaba de los alimentos que les servían, como si aquello fuera motivo para enorgullecerse. En sus ojos también se leía el alivio.

Los demás no dejaban de tener similares tratos.

Una mesera morena y hermosa no dejaba de servirle sake a Zoro, adulando la buena figura del espadachín mientras las demás hacían lo mismo con Sanji, Franky, Brook y Usopp. A Chopper le alaban constantemente, haciendo que el reno se sonrojara mientras intentaba insultarlas para hacerles creer que no estaba complacido.

Sanji, con corazones en los ojos, se dejaba querer por una de las hermosas meseras mientras declaraba que aquel local era estupendo y que la comida era realmente deliciosa, algo que él raramente decía.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer, el tabernero les entregó barriles llenos de provisiones esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras la mesera rubia de ojos verdes limpiaba con devoción la comisura de los labios de Luffy, ante la envidia de Sanji.

-Déjeme complacerlo, capitán- ronroneó la mujer mirando a Luffy con lujuria. Todos observaron aquella escena con miradas atónitas mientras Sanji mordía sus nudillos, muerto de envidia.

-¡No puede ser!- gimió-. ¿Por qué solo a él?

Una de las meseras se acercó inmediatamente a Sanji, acariciando su cabello rubio. Al instante, Sanji se relajó en sus brazos con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Usted puede quedarse conmigo, Sanji-sama- sonrió ella.

Zoro alzó una ceja cuando la otra chica colocó una suave mano sobre su hombro.

Luffy, mientras tanto, observaba como la mujer rubia le daba de comer un último bocado de carne con un tenedor y pegando sus generosos senos hacia el pecho desnudo de él. El chico tomó de buena gana aquel bocado delicioso, inconsciente de lo que la otra mujer realmente quería hacer.

Nami, tras ver como Luffy, Zoro y Sanji eran literalmente acosados sexualmente, decidió que ya era suficiente.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo mientras les echaba miradas de advertencia a los muchachos-. Muchas gracias. La hemos pasado estupendamente. Pero ya debemos irnos.

El tabernero hizo una reverencia.

-El placer ha sido nuestro.

-¿Cuánto le debemos?

Todos los que estaban en la taberna, a excepción de sus compañeros, miraron a Nami con incredulidad. Algunos incluso parecieron asustarse.

-¿Pa… pagarnos, Nami-sama?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Eh… ¿si?

El tabernero comenzó a sudar y sacudió las manos con violencia.

-¡No, no! ¡Esto… esto corre por cuenta de la casa, por supuesto!- el tabernero añadió esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa:- sería una grosería cobrarles a ustedes.

Nami se entusiasmó.

-¿Y las provisiones?

-Gratis. Llévense todas las que necesiten. Ah, y Luffy-sama, recuerde que puede volver cuando lo desee. Estoy a sus órdenes.

El chico parpadeó.

-Tú también eres muy extraño ¿sabes?

-Espero no haberle ofendido- murmuró el tabernero un poco más pálido que antes, aunque intentó disimular su tensión.

Luffy seguía igual de confuso. Robin intervino:

-Disculpe… ¿no tendría un periódico reciente que pueda regalarme?

-¡Oh, claro, por supuesto!- asintió el tabernero, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a uno de sus meseros, quien se apresuró a ir a la trastienda. En menos de diez segundos, este había vuelto con un periódico. Se lo entregó a Robin con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- sonrió ella. El mesero pareció sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. La tripulación se despidió, cogiendo las provisiones con sonrisas de agradecimiento, y salieron del local mientras todos se apartaban para hacerles paso.

-¡Ha sido un placer servirles! ¡Vuelvan cuando lo deseen!- les dijo el tabernero por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez.

Cuando finalmente salieron afuera, el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose.

-Eso fue…- empezó a decir Usopp.

-…muy extraño- completó Nami.

-¡Pero nos han dado cola gratis!- sonrió Franky cargando tres barriles de cola- ¡Suuuper! ¿Eh?

-Una mujer intentó seducir a Luffy delante de nosotros. No me lo puedo creer- comentó Nami mirando a su capitán con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Seducir?- repitió el muchacho, perplejo-. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es malo?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo?

-Significa que ella intentaba acercarse de forma más íntima a ti, capitán- le explicó Robin sonriendo.

Luffy asintió.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Pero eso me ha pasado antes.

-¡¿Ehhhhh?!

-Con Hancock- sonrió el muchacho.

-¿¡Con la emperatriz!?- exclamaron Usopp, Brook y Sanji al mismo tiempo. Luffy siguió sonriendo ampliamente, sin entender del todo qué tenía aquello de malo. Sanji intentó estrangularlo.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Deberías sentirte afortunado!

Luffy esquivó su patada. Zoro rió entre dientes.

-Estúpido cejas rizadas.

-¿Qué has dicho, cabeza de musgo?

-¡Exactamente lo que has oído, maldito!

-¡Bastardo!

Ambos hombres se prepararon para iniciar una pelea, pero justo en ese momento fue cuando las dos figuras en las que había reparado Robin anteriormente salieron de la taberna y se plantaron ante ellos, mirándolos tras sus capuchas. Luffy preguntó:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mugiwara…

-Reconozco tu voz- dijo Zoro, frunciendo el ceño y colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada-… Smoker.

El hombre tras la capucha asintió, revelando su rostro. Su acompañante hizo lo mismo. No era otra más que Tashigi. Sanji la elogió con corazones en los ojos:

-¡Aaah! ¡Pero si es la hermosa espadachina!

-Esto es sorprendente- murmuró Tashigi, observando a la tripulación con los ojos muy abiertos antes de mirar a su compañero-. Realmente son ellos, Smoker-san.

El hombre asintió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- farfulló Usopp.

-¿Vienen buscando pelea?- los amenazó Zoro entornando los ojos-. Luffy, apártate: yo me encargo esta vez.

-En realidad no- repuso Smoker, sorprendiendo a todos-. Este es un caso… diferente. Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Luffy cruzándose de brazos y ladeando un poco el cuello hacia el lado-. Tú también estás actuando muy raro, humitos.

Smoker suspiró con cierto fastidio, exhalando una voluta larga de humo. Parecía estresado.

-Entonces aún no se enteran de nada.

-¿Enterarnos de qué?- preguntó Chopper, poniéndose nervioso.

Tashigi les dijo, muy seria:

-Será mejor que vayamos a algún lugar donde nadie nos escuche.

* * *

Todos decidieron sentarse en la arena de una playa, en la parte más alejada de la ciudad. Zoro, Sanji y Franky no dejaban de mirar con suspicacia a Smoker, pero el marine no parecía querer iniciar alguna trifulca con ellos, lo cual les resultaba a todos demasiado sospechoso. Incluso Luffy -que usualmente solía tomarse las cosas con menos seriedad que sus amigos- parecía descolocado. Casi preocupado.

Casi.

-¡Oye, Smoker!- dijo finalmente el muchacho mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura y fruncía el ceño-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué incluso tú te comportas de forma tan rara? Estoy empezando a fastidiarme.

El marine le devolvió una mirada severa.

-Créeme, mugiwara, que no estoy demasiado contento con toda esta situación también.

-¿Qué situación?- inquirió Nami, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa-. La gente de esta ciudad nos trató de una forma… muy curiosa.

-¿Tiene que ver con la _Corriente Escarlata_, no?- dijo Robin. Eso llamó la atención de Tashigi.

-Así que entonces… a ustedes también les pasó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Hace aproximadamente un mes, nuestro barco chocó contra ese remolino rojo y fuimos tragados por él- explicó Smoker con brusquedad-. Y ahora estamos atrapados aquí.

Los mugiwara intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Luffy, sin embargo, miraba a Smoker con curiosidad.

-¿Atrapados?

Tashigi inspiró hondo y murmuró:

-En este mundo donde todo es diferente.

-Cada vez entiendo menos- dijo Zoro, rascándose la nuca-. ¿Podrían explicarse mejor…?

Smoker dio un paso hacia Luffy y sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón. Le dio el papel mascullando:

-Mira eso.

Todos se inclinaron sobre el papel para ver. Al instante, las expresiones de cada miembro de la tripulación pasaron de la confusión, la sorpresa y luego al shock. Usopp y Chopper se llevaron ambas manos a la cabeza, gritando perplejos:

-¡Qué es esto!

Nami estaba pálida. Robin se llevó una mano a la boca. Zoro y Sanji no podían encontrar sus palabras. Franky abrió mucho los ojos y Brook se quedó tieso un palo.

-¿Qué… significa…?

-¡Debe ser una broma!

Tashigi sacudió la cabeza. Su semblante era grave.

-No, no lo es. Al menos, no en este mundo.

Luffy no podía dejar de mirar el papel. Un cartel de "Se busca" en el que se ofrecía la desorbitante suma de 3.000.000 millones de _belly_ por su cabeza. El rostro que aparecía en el papel sonreía, pero a diferencia de la sonrisa alegre y confiada que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver, aquella sonrisa resultaba francamente aterradora. Una sonrisa que parecía hecha a la medida de un demonio. Los ojos estaban semicubiertos por el flequillo negro y transmitían una sola cosa: locura.

El Luffy de aquel cartel no podía ser más intimidante. Era casi como contemplar a una persona totalmente diferente, si no fuera porque tenía todas las características físicas del Luffy que conocían: el cabello, la cicatriz, los rasgos inconfundibles.

-Este… ¿este soy yo?- farfulló Luffy con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿En qué momento me tomaron una foto como esta?

Nami lo pescó del cuello.

-¡La pregunta debería ser otra, idiota!

-Como, por ejemplo… _"¿Desde cuando ofrecen 3.000.000 millones por mi cabeza?"- _sugirió Sanji con gotitas de sudor perlando su frente.

-¡Ese es demasiado dinero!- exclamó Chopper, corriendo hacia todos lados como un animalillo asustado-. ¡Waaaaa, Luffy, me das miedo!

-Da tres veces más miedo que el rostro de Zoro- dijo Usopp con el semblante descompuesto-. No… corrijo: ¡seis veces más!

-¿Qué?- gruñó el espadachín, fulminando al francotirador.

-¡Quiero decir…, tú estás solo un poquito por debajo, Zoro-san!

-¡No me refería a eso!- replicó Zoro apretando los puños antes de mirar a Smoker y Tashigi:- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Y por qué la recompensa de nuestro capitán ha subido tanto?

Nami le arrebató el papel a un confundido Luffy y lo miró con expresión incrédula.

-¡Esta ni siquiera debería ser nuestro Luffy! ¡Parece el rostro de un demente psicópata!

-Lo cual no está lejos de la verdad- dijo Tashigi.

La tripulación la miró en silencio. Todos seguían tan atónitos como antes. Usopp exclamó entonces, sonriendo forzosamente:

-¡Ah, ya entendí! ¡Ese… ese debe ser el gemelo perdido de Luffy… que ha venido para vengarse de su hermano!

Una gotita de sudor cayó por la cabeza de sus compañeros.

-A veces pienso que tienes demasiada imaginación- dijo Sanji.

Luffy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos en actitud pensativa, sudando un poco.

-Esto… es muy raro- dijo el joven finalmente.

-¿¡Y ahora lo dices!?- le gritaron todos.

-Smoker- dijo Robin-. ¿Podrías explicarnos…?

Smoker soltó una especie de gruñido:

-Iré al grano- dijo-. Estamos en un mundo paralelo.

-¿Mundo paralelo?

Tashigi asintió:

-Tal parece ser que es obra de la _Corriente Escarlata_. Traga los barcos y los trae aquí. Lamentablemente, no hemos podido descubrir cómo volver a nuestro mundo original. La verdad es que… cuesta acostumbrarse.

Nami alzó el papel:

-¿Y este Luffy es…?

-Ese es el Monkey D. Luffy de este mundo- respondió Tashigi.

-¿Entonces soy mucho más fuerte acá?- exclamó Luffy, emocionado.

-Más que eso, maldito mocoso- repuso Smoker mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. Eres el rey de los piratas en la actualidad. Solo el rey de los piratas lleva esa recompensa.

Todos los mugiwara quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡QUÉEEEEEE!

-Yo… yo… ¿me convertí… en el rey de los piratas?- balbuceó Luffy sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

-Lo correcto sería decir: tu homólogo lo hizo.

-Y no querrías conocerle- añadió Tashigi, preocupada-. A juzgar por lo que Smoker-san y yo hemos oído, el Monkey D. Luffy de este mundo es un pirata temido por todos. Un hombre cruel que ha asesinado a millones de personas y a cuya tripulación nadie ha podido derrotar.

Robin, que se había puesto a leer el periódico, exclamó de pronto, pálida y descompuesta:

-No puede ser… ¡miren esto!

Todos se apresuraron a inclinarse sobre el periódico. En la noticia de doble página se narraba con lujo de detalles el "reciente" desastre causado por la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy. Cada uno de ellos leyó con horror el titular:

**Arabasta cae bajo la tiranía de los piratas D. Monkey**

-Tras una violenta guerra civil instigada por el rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy…- leyó en voz alta Nami, con manos temblorosas-… la capital de Arabasta, Alubarma, fue totalmente destruida por él y su tripulación el pasado lunes a las dos de la tarde. Tanto el rey Cobra Nefertari como su corte… fueron asesinados…- a Nami le costaba cada vez más mantener el tono de voz-… se presume que la princesa que aspiraba al trono, Nefertari Vivi… fue secuestrada por los piratas D. Monkey, ya que que su cuerpo no apareció entre los restos calcinados…- Nami cerró el periódico, con los nudillos blancos- ¡Aaaah, no puedo seguir leyendo esto!

Todos estaban horrorizados.

Luffy comenzó a temblar.

-Vivi…- murmuró.

-¡Luffy nunca haría una cosa así!- gritó Usopp sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¡Me niego a creerlo!

-¡Eso es horrendo!- exclamó Brook.

Sanji miraba a su capitán con el rostro descompuesto.

-No…- murmuró-… esto está mal…

-¡Imposible!- masculló Zoro-. Luffy jamás…

Nami se acercó a Luffy, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo… no lo sé- respondió el muchacho.

-Mocoso estúpido- dijo Smoker, sorprendiendo a todos-. ¿Es que aun no entiendes lo que te he dicho? Todo en este mundo es diferente. En realidad, tú eres aquí una persona desconocida para ti mismo.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Chopper, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Se sabe algo de nosotros?

Smoker alzó una ceja.

-¿No lo han supuesto?

-¿Cómo?

A continuación, las expresiones de los piratas se horrorizaron.

-Por supuesto, ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Robin-. El trato que nos dio esa gente, el miedo en sus ojos…

-Eso quiere decir que nosotros…- murmuró Nami

-La tripulación del rey de los piratas…- suspiró Tashigi-… siguen siendo ustedes mismos en este mundo. Y cada una de sus recompensas supera los 400 millones de belly.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Acepto sugerencias y, por supuesto, comentarios! ^^**


	2. La tripulación Monkey D

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales pienso responder en el capítulo 3 =D**

**A juzgar por las alertas de favoritos y los comentarios, ya veo que la historia ha interesado a algunos lectores. ¡Me hace muy feliz!**

**¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! **

**(Todos los derechos son de Eichiro Oda, por supuesto)**

* * *

**2**

**La tripulación Monkey D.**

La isla no tenía nombre, y aunque no era habitable para nadie que no fuera un experto en supervivencia, un pequeño castillo se extendía sobre el desfiladero más alto, de cara al océano.

Millones de años atrás, una antigua civilización había dejado allí los despojos de su pasado. Un pasado que saldría a la luz a través de quien pudiera descifrar los _poneglypgh_ grabados en piedras irrompibles, desperdigadas por el mundo para que alguien les diera sentido.

La isla había sido usada como su base secreta desde que decidió tomarla como suya, y, además, porque solo él y su tripulación de primera división sabía cómo ubicarla en aquel inhóspito rincón del Nuevo Mundo. No es que no pudieran tener un sitio mejor en el que acomodarse. Al fin y al cabo, habían conquistado numerosas islas y países que ahora se sometían a ellos bajo amenaza de muerte y destrucción. Podrían haber establecido en cualquiera de esos territorios su pequeño "reino" personal.

Sin embargo, él nunca había confiado en nadie.

Ni siquiera en los suyos.

Bostezando, el rey pirata se acercó a la ventana mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de carne ahumado que acababan de llevarle a la habitación. Luego sus ojos se posaron en el sombrero de paja que reposaba sobre la mesita. Su _trofeo._

Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por sus labios. Tal vez ya fuera hora de empezar a jugar.

* * *

Por los pasillos del castillo, dos hombres y una mujer avanzaban discutiendo acaloradamente. O más bien, quiénes discutían eran ellos. La mujer se mantenía más bien en silencio. No es que siempre hubiera hablado mucho, en primer lugar.

-… pues si tú hubieras matado a aquel rey de un solo golpe no habríamos tardado nada en salir de ese país infernal- replicó el de cabello verde. Su nombre era Roronoa Zoro, pero todos le apodaban el _El Cazador_. Hasta la fecha, millones eran las vidas que habían sido despachadas bajo el filo de sus espadas. Y la gran mayoría habían pertenecido a piratas y marines. No es que Zoro tuviera algo en contra de ellos, pero desde que se había unido a Monkey D. Luffy, exterminar tripulaciones enteras solo para diversión de su jefe había sido pan de cada día.

Eficiente y confiable, no demostraba jamás sentimientos por nadie, pero bien sabido estaba que su lealtad hacia Luffy era intachable. Gracias a este, después de todo, había podido convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo. No había nadie que no le temiera. Poco le importaba que vidas tuviera que tomar mientras pudiera seguir su camino como espadachín.

-¿Y qué hacías tú, imbécil? ¿Dormir? ¡Al menos fui capaz de hacer algo útil!

-Yo estaba ayudando al capitán.

Sanji esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa.

-¿Ayudándolo?... pfff… como si él necesitara tu ayuda para hacer una cosa tan simple.

Sanji era, junto con Zoro, uno de los mejores luchadores de la primera división del rey pirata. Le apodaban _Pierna de Roja_, porque sus pies siempre terminaban bañados en la sangre de sus víctimas. Solía vestir un traje de color blanco, amaba la buena comida y su ego era insuperable. Hasta el momento, no había mujer que no sucumbiera a sus pies e hiciera lo que a él se le antojara.

-Aquel maldito Portgass estaba allí- resopló Zoro.

-¿En serio?- el rubio exhaló una voluta de humo-. Así que era cierto que ese tipo había previsto el plan del jefe. Muy astuto, lo admito.

-Algún día voy a matar a aquel bastardo- gruñó Zoro.

Por primera vez, la mujer habló:

-No creo que debas.

Ambos hombres la miraron. Robin añadió, sonriendo:

-Al capitán le gusta jugar con él. Y ya saben que odia que otros toquen lo que considera suyo.

Considerada un misterio incluso para sus compañeros, Robin poseía conocimientos que su jefe siempre había valorado. La mujer era su pieza de oro cuando se trataba de sonsacar información a marines y personajes importantes. No por nada, también era una fría asesina. Le apodaban _La Mujer Demonio_.

El de cabello verde bostezó.

-Pss… tal vez tengas razón- admitió-. Aunque me encantaría poder rebanarlo con mi espada.

Los tres cruzaron un amplio vestíbulo y entraron al salón comedor.

Sentados a la mesa ya se hallaban otros miembros. Estos apenas se fijaron en ellos, sino que siguieron ocupados en comer. Zoro ocupó el primer asiento de la mesa, junto a la cabecera de su líder, y lo primero que hizo fue beber un largo trago de sake.

-¿Y el capitán?- preguntó dejando el vaso en la mesa-. Siempre es el primero en bajar a comer…

-Está todavía en su recámara- dijo Nami, la mujer de cabello naranja sentada frente a él bebiendo una copa de licor-. Ya bajará.

Él asintió y no dijo nada más.

Nami consultó su reloj.

Era la mano derecha del Monkey D. Luffy. No es que fuera especialmente fuerte –para eso estaban los otros- pero poseía una inteligencia aguda y calculadora y sus conocimientos sobre navegación resultaban abrumadores. Se decía que ella y Chopper eran los únicos por quienes el capitán sentía verdadero afecto, lo cual la ponía en una situación privilegiada. Cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar a Nami caería aplastado bajo la furia del rey de los piratas.

Y es que Nami había sido la primera persona en unirse a Luffy, cuando este aún era un novato que viajaba con un reno de mascota, y jamás había fallado al momento de llevarlo a donde él quisiese. La devoción de Nami por su capitán no conocía parámetros. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él le pidiera; robar, asesinar, chantajear, torturar. Nami daría la vida por el rey pirata si fuera necesario.

Le apodaban _La Condesa_.

Justo en aquel momento, el capitán entró al salón. No llevaba su habitual capa negra con ribetes dorados, sino una sencilla camisa de color vino y unos pantalones cortos de color negro y sandalias. Tampoco estaba usando el sombrero de paja. Aunque en realidad, aquel sombrero solo lo usaba cuando estaba en batalla.

Monkey D. Luffy tomó asiento en la cabecera y se estiró en él con una mirada que su tripulación conocía muy bien. Una mirada que solo podía augurar un futuro desastre, seguida siempre por una frase capaz de aterrar a cualquiera que le conociera.

-_Me aburro._

Usopp, el francotirador del grupo, tragó saliva, aunque intentó disimularlo. Era el famoso porque jamás había fallado un blanco. Más conocido como _El Rey Francotirador. _Sin embargo, nunca atacaba de frente. Solía ocultarse en lugares específicos para atacar por la espalda o pillar desprevenidos a sus enemigos. Y nunca lo atrapaban.

Sentado junto a él, un reno pequeño mostró cierta inquietud, pero no dijo nada. Su nombre era Tony Chopper, apodado _El Doctor del Diablo_. A pesar de su aspecto tierno, también tenía una forma bestial con el que había destruido ciudades y pueblos completos. Sus conocimientos de medicina eran asombrosos, algo que para el Gobierno y la Marina siempre había sido un incordio total al momento de exterminarlos. Chopper era capaz de solucionar cualquier herida, por muy terrible que fuera, aunque también preparaba mortales venenos y drogas, los que eran muy preciados por su capitán al momento de jugar con sus víctimas. Su lealtad por Luffy era total. Después de todo, gracias a él había podido escapar de las garras de sus primeros amos. Luffy le había criado cuando apenas era un pequeño reno asustado; le enseñó a luchar; le dio libros de medicina que Chopper devoró día tras día y, principalmente, le dio un hogar.

Tras sus largos estudios, que había enriquecido a lo largo de sus viajes por el mundo junto a Luffy, Chopper había aprendido la cura de casi todas las enfermedades.

_Casi_, sino fuera por una en específica… Y cada vez que lo recordaba, un nudo de angustia se instalaba en el pecho del pequeño reno.

Los demás miraban a su líder con curiosidad.

Usopp suspiró. Así que tendrían que salir a la mar pronto… Lamentaba no haber tenido más tiempo para descansar.

-Bueno, capitán… ¿y qué deseas hacer?- le preguntó Nami sonriendo.

Luffy meditó.

-No sé… estoy pensando en ello- los ojos del joven se posaron en Zoro, Robin y Sanji- ¿Aceptó mi propuesta la "princesa"?

Sanji hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-No. La perra se niega a dar su brazo a torcer.

-No la torturamos, tal como nos pidió- dijo Robin bebiendo un sorbo de vino, añadiendo divertida:-. Aunque tiene una boca muy sucia para ser una princesa.

Luffy devoró su tercer plato de comida, dejó que una sirvienta le sirviera licor y asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bien. ¡La necesito en buenas condiciones! Ella tiene un poder muy valioso y no desearía causarle una mala impresión, ¡shishishishi! Aún así… quiero divertirme- Luffy se quejó como un niño-… si al menos tuviera un enemigo fuerte con el que enfrentarme…

Nami se rió.

-Bueno, la culpa también es tuya- era una de las pocas personas que lo tuteaba-. Si no mataras a todos con quienes te enfrentas…

-No los he matado a todos- replicó Luffy esbozando, de pronto, una sonrisa siniestra que desencajó totalmente con su anterior expresión aniñada-. Todavía está mi _hermanito._

-Podemos traerle a Portgass D. Ace, si lo desea- le dijo Brook mientras hacía una elegante gesto con su brazo-esqueleto.

Conocido como _El Juglar de la Muerte_, Brook era capaz de dejar en coma o volver dementes a sus víctimas con su sinfonía satánica, una de sus mayores especialidades. Usualmente era un hombre tranquilo de modales exquisitos. Sin embargo, Brook también tenía una oscura costumbre: matar criaturas marinas. Especialmente Gyogins y reyes del mar. La única criatura que había sobrevivido a sus garras era una ballena legendaria de proporciones gigantescas a la que él había apodado Laboon. Su obsesión era matarla y tenerla como trofeo. No descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Luffy frunció el ceño y le echó una mirada mortal a Brook. Este se quedó en silencio, paralizado. Sabían que era un error hacer enfadar a su impredecible capitán, quien podía pasar de una actitud traviesa y perezosa a la total furia.

Los dedos de todos se tensaron en torno a sus cubiertos.

-¿Traérmelo, dices?- siseó Luffy mientras entornaba los ojos y se levantaba apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, que se oscurecieron repentinamente-. No digas estupideces, pedazo de basura… ¡Yo puedo perfectamente ir por él! ¿Insinúas que soy un inútil y que no puedo valérmelas por mí mismo contra Portgass D. Ace?

-No, capitán… ¡Nunca pensaría algo así!- se apresuró a farfullar Brook. Junto al esqueleto, un hombre gordo sonrió, aguantándose la risa. Su nombre era Marshall D. Teach y era el último de los que se había unido a la primera división de Luffy. Burlón, socarrón y amante de las fiestas, le apodaban _Barba Negra_. Anteriormente había estado con los piratas de Akainu, pero los traicionó para unirse a los Monkey D.

Zoro y Nami no confiaban en él.

Luffy torció una sonrisa mortal.

-Ace es _mi_ presa. Y solo _yo _puedo matarlo. Está prohibido que cualquiera de ustedes ponga una mano sobre él… ¿quedó claro?

Todos asintieron. Nami sonrió, suspirando.

-Nadie lo tocará, capitán. ¿Por qué mejor no comes?... la comida se te está enfriando.

Luffy hizo un mohín. Los demás suspiraron internamente. Había vuelto a su actitud infantil… por suerte.

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo el joven con los ojos muy abiertos, e hizo un gesto a las sirvientas para que se acercaran-. ¡La comida se enfrió!

-Enseguida le traemos más, señor- asintieron ellas retirando las bandejas.

-¿Dónde está Franky?- preguntó Luffy de pronto.

-Reparando el barco- dijo Chopper-. Además, él no necesita comer.

-¡Shishishishi! Pobre Franky…- tarareó Luffy mientras la sirvienta colocaba su comida caliente frente a él-… no puede comer… que desgracia ¿eh?

Nami comentó divertida:

-Bueno, siempre quisiste tener un robot en la tripulación.

-Y Franky es muy eficiente- asintió Luffy después de tragarse un salmón entero- ¡Aunque algún día puede que se rompa! Será una lástima si eso ocurre… conseguir otro androide como él será difícil.

-No pasará eso, capitán, puede quedarse tranquilo- le dijo Usopp con una sonrisa-. Después de todo Franky es el mejor modelo androide del mundo. Nadie puede contra él… ¡excepto usted, por supuesto!- añadió cuando Luffy empezó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Exacto- asintió Luffy, tajante-. Y solo yo puedo desconectarlo. Si _quiero. _Pero no lo haré… al menos por ahora. Franky es uno mis juguetes más divertidos, ¡shishishishi! La próxima vez le pediré que destruya una ciudad…- los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron- ¡Verle usar su láser es taaan genial!

Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de todos. Zoro rió entre dientes:

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo, capitán- también era uno de los pocos que podía tutear al muchacho-. Yo también estoy empezando a aburrirme de no tener nada que hacer. A veces me arrepiento de haber matado a Dracule Mihwak.

-¡Jajaja!- se burló Luffy, mirando a Zoro-. Eso te pasa por matar a tus presas tan rápido. Deberías hacer como yo y jugar un poco más, Zoro. Si hubiera sido tú, habría dejado que Mihwak viviera… aunque no sin antes cortarle un brazo.

Teach soltó una carcajada y comentó:

-¿Cómo hizo con Akagami, capitán?

Luffy sonrió.

-¡Shanks fue muy divertido! Era increíblemente fuerte. A veces le echo de menos.

Usopp hizo un gesto de horror.

-¡Está mejor muerto! Ese tipo era un monstruo.

-Sí- asintió Luffy, con una sonrisa depredadora-. Pero fui yo quien lo convirtió en ese monstruo, después de todo.

El joven recordó cuando capturó a Shanks y le cortó un brazo antes de dejarlo abandonado en una isla desierta, solo por diversión. Solo para herir su orgullo y hacer que este le odiara. Su táctica funcionó. Shanks fue por muchos años su más grande rival; el odio de aquel hombre había sido enorme.

Y a Luffy le costó bastante acabar con él, aun cuando el otro pirata solo peleaba con un brazo. En su pecho había quedado el registro de aquel enfrentamiento mortal; una cicatriz con forma de X. El temible pelirrojo había sido el único capaz de hacerle una herida como aquella.

Pero tras matar a Shanks, el más poderoso de los anteriores Yonkou, Luffy había logrado su objetivo; conquistar los mares del Grand Line y hacer que todo el mundo temiera su nombre. Luego, los otros Yonkou cayeron como moscas. Incluso el estúpido _Perro Rojo_, Akainu.

Luffy terminó de comerse el salmón y se levantó de su silla. Luego miró a Nami con una sonrisa.

-Voy a cómo está Nefertari Vivi- dijo-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

La pelirroja asintió, sonriente.

-Por supuesto, capitán.

Luffy rió entre dientes y salió del salón comedor seguido por su fiel mano derecha. Chopper se quedó mirándolos, dudoso. Nami lo miró entonces, extendiendo una mano.

-¿Quieres venir también, no, Tony?

-¡S-sí!- asintió el reno, y se apresuró a ir tras su capitán. Luffy simplemente le dió unas palmaditas en el sombrero. Era un gesto simple, pero para Chopper significaba la cumbre de la felicidad.

No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de ser el único, además de Nami, a quien Luffy trataba de forma más o menos amable. Bueno, salvo cuando Luffy se enfadaba con él. Chopper siempre había temido la furia de su amado amo. La última vez que el pirata le había castigado por desobedecerle, pasó cuatro días amarrado afuera, como un verdadero animal.

Chopper se estremecía solo de recordarlo.

-Um… Luffy…- murmuró Chopper alzando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, Chopper?

El reno titubeó. Luffy alzó una ceja.

-Yo… me preguntaba si…

-Chopper- gruñó Luffy con voz irritada-. Sabes que no me gusta cuando farfullas.

-¡Ahh, perdóname!- se apresuró a decir el reno con un nudo en la garganta-. ¡Me gustaría tener un sombrero nuevo!

El rey pirata asintió.

-¿Has hecho las drogas y venenos que te pedí?

Chopper hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¡Sí!

Luffy le dio una palmadita afectuosa.

-¡Buen chico! Entonces te llevaré a conseguir el sombrero que quieras en nuestro próximo viaje. Y como sabes que me gusta recompensar el trabajo bien hecho, también tendrás libros de medicina nuevos.

Chopper empezó a bailar de felicidad, y por un momento, solo por un breve momento, Nami detectó en los ojos de Luffy un atisbo de calidez. La joven esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Eso es tan generoso de tu parte, capitán- dijo ella.

Luffy se pasó la mano por el rebelde cabello negro y la miró.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿También quieres algo, Nami?

La pelirroja se ruborizó, sacudiendo ambas manos delante de él.

-¡No… no! Tú sabes que todo lo que deseo lo robo sin ningún problema- Luffy rió entre dientes-. Aunque he estado pensando en pedirle a Franky que amplíe mi armario. ¡Ya casi no me cabe la ropa ni mis joyas en el que tengo!

Luffy hizo una mueca.

-Porque tienes _demasiada _ropa. Aunque las joyas no están mal. Podemos seguir consiguiendo más. Todas las que tú quieras.

Nami sonrió, maliciosa.

-Un día tendré más joyas que ninguna emperatriz. Ni la mismísima Boa Hancock podrá superarme.

-¿Hancock, eh? Deberías dejar esa manía absurda de estar compitiendo con ella, ¡shishishishi!

Nami frunció el ceño.

-Nunca te he perdonado que la dejes viva, haciendo lo que se le antoja. ¿Por qué no te deshaces de ella? Después de todo, ella te ama. Seguro que le encantaría que le sacaras las tripas- se burló la pelirroja-. Morirá feliz.

-Porque Hancock me es útil. Y además me agrada. Además, sería una molestia enfrentarme a la ira de las kuja- Luffy se detuvo entonces y miró a Nami con una sonrisa extraña, entre burlona y seria-. ¿Te molesta?

Nami inspiró hondo cuando la mano de Luffy vagó por su cintura y sintió como el joven la aprisionaba contra la pared, mirándola a los ojos. Su corazón empezó a retumbar con fuerza. Sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo firme.

-Me molesta- asintió ella, alzando el mentón con elegante altivez.

Chopper los observaba interesado.

Luffy sonrió.

-Entonces es que eres estúpida- siseó, y dicho esto, mordió ligeramente la garganta de Nami antes de besar su mentón-. Ya sabes que solo te deseo a ti, _Condesa…, _mi dulce navegante.

Nami cerró los ojos y devolvió el beso de su capitán con urgencia mientras su mano recorría el cabello de éste.

-Luffy…- murmuró-… ah, Luffy…

-Dime _capitán- _le exigió él con cierta rudeza antes de volver a mordisquear su garganta -. Dilo.

-Capitán…- dijo Nami, suspirando-… capitán…

El joven recorrió la curva generosa de sus senos y la abrazó con violencia. Nami apenas se tenía en pie.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a dudar de mí, Nami- dijo Luffy separándose de ella bruscamente-. No seré tan amable contigo.

Ella, sin embargo, se echó a reír.

-Sabes que no te tengo miedo y tienes permiso para hacer conmigo lo que deseas. Te juré lealtad aquel día… ¿recuerdas? Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido sin ti.

Lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Luffy. Sin embargo, era una sonrisa que solo Nami conocía. Y que solo era para ella.

-Ya lo sé…

* * *

En el interior del Sunny, que había emprendido la marcha sin ningún rumbo específico, los mugiwara no podían dejar de contemplar, entre asustados y fascinados, sus respectivos carteles de recompensa, los cuales habían conseguido con bastante facilidad. Estaban por todas partes.

La menor recompensa la tenía Usopp, sin embargo…

-¡Tengo la misma recompensa que tú, Luffy!- se jactó riendo y señalando los 400 millones de belly que ofrecían por él-. ¡Toma esa!

Sanji alzó su ceja rizada.

-En realidad, sería la recompensa del Usopp de _este_ mundo. Y no olvides que aún así aquí tienes la menor recompensa de todos nosotros.

El francotirador se deprimió mientras Luffy se echaba a reír.

-¡Te ves tan gracioso con ese pelo, Zoro!- exclamaba el moreno.

Zoro observó nuevamente su foto en el cartel, frunciendo el ceño. Era su rostro… pero al mismo tiempo no era él. Aquel Zoro se había dejado el cabello un poco más largo, el cual llevaba recogido. No es que se viera mal, pero parecía… tan extraño. Lo que más le descolocaba era su expresión. En la foto llevaba puesta una bandana roja y sus ojos relucían maldad. En aquel mundo, su cabeza tenía el precio nada despreciable de 1.900.000 millones de belly.

Nami también seguía examinando la suya.

No solo tenía la tercera mayor recompensa después de Luffy y Zoro (¡1.000.000 millones de belly!) sino que aquella mujer, cuya cara era la suya, poseía una belleza arrobadora. Lucía el cabello recogido y este le caía por el hombro, liso y reluciente. Pero sus ojos… parecían tan fríos. Tampoco sonreía. Era como si quisiera matar con aquella mirada gélida.

-La Condesa ¿eh?- murmuró, llamando la atención de Robin y Sanji. Este último con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Nami-swan, eres tan bella en este mundo también!

-¿Por qué la llaman _La Condesa_ y no la _Gata ladrona_?- le preguntó Robin a Smoker yTashigi, quienes estaban con ellos en la cocina. Luffy les había convencido de ir con ellos. Los marines acabaron accediendo porque, después de todo, había mayores problemas en los que pensar-. Bueno… es que me resulta curioso que algunos de nosotros, como Zoro, Usopp, Franky y yo tengamos apodos similares a los que tenemos en nuestro mundo.

-Bueno, por lo que hemos averiguado…- dijo Tashigi un poco incómoda. Después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba de invitada en un barco pirata-… ella es la mano derecha de Monkey D. Luffy. Algo así como su tripulante de mayor confianza.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Zoro, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente afectado. ¿Así que el Luffy de aquel mundo no lo consideraba confiable a él también?

-Bueno, yo siempre he confiado totalmente en Nami- aseveró Luffy llamando la atención de todos-. Pero también es lo mismo con todos mis nakamas.

Nami sonrió.

-¿Y yo por qué debo ser _Pierna Roja_, al igual que el viejo Zeff?- masculló Sanji alzando su cartel, aunque no estaba demasiado enfadado. No podía haber salido mejor en la foto. ¡Como deseaba que fuera así en su mundo también! ¡Las mujeres le lloverían!

-Tal vez porque usas traje blanco en vez de uno negro- dijo Franky-. ¿Será que el Sanji de aquí usa zapatos rojos?

Sanji replicó:

-¡Eso no es nada varonil!

-¡Y yo salgo acá convertido en un gigantesco monstruo!... jejeje… malditos cabrones… jejeje- exclamó Chopper, aunque todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor. El reno parecía bastante contento. Después de todo, su recompensa era de 600 millones de belly.

-_El Médico del Diablo- _leyó Brook-. Eso suena tan aterrador, Chopper-kun.

-¡Pues el tuyo no es precisamente bonito!- le dijo Usopp-. Don _Juglar de la Muerte._

_-_¡Yohohohoho!

Nami se pasó las manos por el rostro.

-¡Aaah! ¡Nos hacen ver como un grupo de lo peor!

-A mí me gusta el mío- sonrió Franky-. Me han tomado una buena foto en mi forma robot.

Luffy miró a Smoker con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y tú qué eres acá, humitos?

-No me llames así, mugiwara. Y si quieres que responda a tu pregunta, pues no tengo idea. Al parecer, a mi otro yo no le interesó convertirse en un marine- dijo el hombre exhalando humo, aunque no parecía afectado por aquello en lo más mínimo-. La que es famosa aquí es Tashigi.

La mujer enrojeció. Zoro la miró interesado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hace tu versión de este mundo?

-Soy… soy vicealmirante- murmuró ella.

Smoker rió entre dientes.

-Una mujer de carácter terrible, aunque muy hábil con la espada. La llaman _Furia Cortante_.

-¡S… smoker-san!- balbuceó Tashigi, avergonzada. Zoro se quedó pensativo.

Nami de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una exclamación ahogada. Todos la miraron.

-Entonces… ¿podrá ser que… algunos de nuestros seres queridos sigan vivos en este mundo?

La cocina se quedó en silencio.

Chopper sollozó.

-¿Y si el doctor también…?

-Ace- murmuró Luffy- Sabo…

Usopp lo miró extrañado.

-¿Sabo? ¿Quién es Sabo?

Luffy no respondió.

-Yo… les aconsejaría que no intenten buscar a esas personas- dijo Tashigi con gravedad-. Recuerden que son personalidades distintas. E incluso pueden no encontrarlas jamás.

Nami asintió lentamente.

-Lo sé…

Sin embargo, Luffy se había levantado y miraba a Smoker fijamente. Su rostro había adquirido un tono ciertamente pálido. Pero en sus ojos, había un ligero brillo de esperanza.

Smoker suspiró.

-Sé lo que vas a preguntarme, mugiwara, pero antes te diré que no intentes nada absurdo si no quieres terminar metido en problemas.

Luffy apretó los dientes.

-No… yo quiero saberlo… ¿Ace está vivo?

-Tu hermano, el Portgass D. Ace que conociste y con el que creciste, está muerto- dijo Smoker mirándole serio. La cara de Luffy se ensombreció. Entonces, Smoker añadió:-. Pero Portgass aquí es muy diferente…

Luffy esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Los demás, sin embargo, lo miraron preocupados. Luffy temblaba y parecía francamente desesperado…, nunca le habían visto así.

Nami tragó saliva.

-Luffy…

-¿Dónde está? ¿Es un pirata? ¿Está bien, entonces?... ¡Quiero verlo!

Smoker suspiró profundamente.

-¡Por favor…!- suplicó Luffy. Parecía un niño a punto de echarse a llorar-. Por favor…

-El Ace de este mundo es un famoso vicealmirante de la Marina, mugiwara- dijo Tashigi. Luffy abrió al máximo los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Y su mayor obsesión es acabar contigo.

* * *

En el Cuartel General de la marina, dos hombres y una mujer esperaban en la oficina del almirante de la flota, Edward Newgate.

-Como siempre, Portgass se atrasa- masculló la mujer. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un escote generoso. Sin embargo, su uniforme era muy masculino. Una larga espada con la funda roja iba colgada a su espalda y una fea cicatriz surcaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Debe haberse quedado dormido- sonrió el de cabello rubio-. ¿Alguien quiere ir a despertarlo?

-Pues ve tú, Marco, porque yo no soy su niñera- replicó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Venga, Tashigi-chan…

-¡Que no me llames chan!

Marco se echó a reír mientras se ganaba una mirada venenosa de la joven.

-Por cierto- dijo el otro. Tenía cabello negro y largo, recogido por atrás. Una paloma blanca dormitaba en su hombro-. ¿Por qué nos ha llamado a nosotros y no a los almirantes, señor?

El almirante de flota, que había estado mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida, dijo alzando los hombros:

-Porque los considero tan fuertes como a los almirantes, mocosos.

Tashigi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces conviértanos en almirantes. Ahora.

-Lo haría si no fuera porque aún poseen demasiada pasión juvenil. No hay nada más peligroso en este mundo que un joven con demasiado poder y demasiada pasión- Edward Negwate, más conocido como Barba Blanca, suspiró:- Un ejemplo de ello es Monkey D. Luffy.

Tashigi hizo una mueca.

-Ese maldito…

El joven de cabello negro que estaba junto a ella le sonrió cálidamente.

-Relájate, Tashigi. Algún día lo atraparemos.

-Eres demasiado optimista, Lucci- murmuró ella rodando los ojos-. Pero tienes razón. El _Demonio Pirata_ terminará en nuestras garras tarde o temprano- los ojos de Tashigi se llenaron de furia, añadiendo:- Y también ese desgraciado de Roronoa, a quien he jurado matar con esta espada.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un desaliñado Portgass D. Ace entró rascándose la cabeza. Solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones viejos de color negro. Tashigi lo miró enrojeciendo:

-¡Ni siquiera te pusiste zapatos!- le gritó, lanzándole uno de los adornos de porcelana que estaban en la mesa de Barba Blanca, quien hizo una expresión de dolor.

Ahí iba el último de sus adornos de colección…

Ace, sin embargo, esquivó fácilmente la ballena de porcelana, que se estrelló contra el marco de la puerta. El pecoso sonrió alzando la mano.

-¡Oi! ¡Buenos días! Y a ti también, "señorita".

-¿Qué tipo de tono es ese?

Marco alzó las cejas.

-¿Y tus lesiones?

-Bah, no eran nada más que rasguños- repuso Ace-. ¡Hola, Lucci! ¿Cómo estás, compañero? No te veía desde hace tiempo.

Barba Blanca carraspeó.

-Ace… ¿podemos dejar las informalidades para…?

Pero Tashigi lo interrumpió para encarar a Ace:

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Supe lo de Arabasta! ¡Monkey D. volvió a escapársete!

Ace asintió.

-Sí. Lo sé.

-Eres un inútil.

-Mi hermano es demasiado fuerte- repuso Ace entornando los ojos-. Y yo estaba solo contra él y su espadachín. Tú no habrías durado ni dos segundos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Barba Blanca los hizo callar y luego extendió sobre el escritorio una fotografía. Los cuatro se inclinaron para mirarla. Ace frunció el ceño:

-¿Así que ahora tienen un nuevo barco?

-Un testigo anónimo nos envió la fotografía. Al principio sospechamos que podría ser una falsa alarma, pero según lo que nos dijo el alcalde de la isla en que fue visto el barco, efectivamente se trataba de ellos.

-Mmm- Lucci miró al almirante en jefe-. ¿Y qué hacían allí? Creí que después del desastre que dejaron en Arabasta y el secuestro de la princesa Nefertari no volverían a mostrarse en un buen tiempo.

-Eso mismo creímos nosotros- dijo Barba Blanca-. Y están solo los miembros de la primera división. Pensamos que sería un buen momento para pillarlos por sorpresa. Los almirantes ya partieron hacia allá.

-¿Entonces quiere que nosotros también vayamos?- se entusiasmó Tashigi haciendo crujir los nudillos-. Cuente conmigo.

Barba Blanca asintió con una sonrisa.

-Exacto. Partirán hoy mismo.

-¿Descubriste algo interesante, Marco?- le preguntó Lucci. Marco no había dejado de contemplar la fotografía.

-No…- negó el rubio-… solo estaba pensando que ese barco con cabeza de león está muy guay ¿no?

Ace asintió.

-Sí… tienes razón.

Marco sonrió.

-Tu hermanito demonio tiene buen gusto, a pesar de todo.

-Está guay.

Tashigi los golpeó a ambos en la cabeza. Lucci se echó a reír.

-¡Están desviando la conversación, idiotas! ¡Ahora andando! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Ace y Marco se levantaron frotándose el chichón.

-Maldita mujer…

-Un día nos las pagará…- murmuraron.

Tashigi se volteó para mirarlos.

-¿Han dicho algo?

-¡No, no! ¡Nada!

Ace, sin embargo, oscureció su expresión cuando nadie lo veía. Después de su último encuentro con Luffy, se sentía humillado y furioso. ¿Cómo podía haberse vuelto tan infranqueable? ¿Cómo podía su hermano pequeño haber conseguido tanto poder? Pero esta vez, estaba decidido a no dejar que él volviera a burlarse de él.

Esta vez le mataría. Aunque muy en el fondo, Ace sabía que nunca podría perdonarse por ello. Después de todo era su culpa que Luffy se hubiera convertido en un monstruo.

* * *

Los pasos se detuvieron ante la celda.

-No finjas que estás dormida, princesa.

Nefertari Vivi apretó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos, dándose la vuelta de mala gana. La joven estaba demacrada y ojerosa. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y un rostro bello, pero plagado de amargura. Se sentó contra la pared de la celda para mirar a su secuestrador. No parecía tener miedo de él, lo cual en sí mismo era una cosa admirable, dado que eran pocos quiénes no temían al _Demonio Pirata_.

-Monkey D. Luffy- dijo ella con rabia-. ¿Por qué no me mataste?

El muchacho se sorprendió.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás enojada porque te he tratado bien? ¡Shishishishi! ¡Que rara eres!

Nefertari Vivi chasqueó la lengua.

-Púdrete.

-Nami- le dijo Luffy a la pelirroja-. Abre la puerta de la celda.

Nami hizo lo que él le pidió y Luffy entró seguido por Chopper, quien miró a Vivi con curiosidad.

-Luffy… ¿quieres que la revise y vea si tiene alguna herida?

-No. Se ve bastante bien para mí.

Luffy se acuclilló frente a la princesa y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Déjame sola- le espetó Vivi con una mirada salvaje-. Ya mataste a mi familia e hiciste lo que se te antojó con Arabasta. Ahora déjame morir en paz.

-Ohh…. ¿con qué lo que deseas es morir?- Luffy se echó a reír-. Eres muy valiente al hablarme así.

-No te tengo miedo- repuso Vivi sonriendo-. Y me da igual lo que pase conmigo.

-Puedes unirte a mí.

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Maldita sea, pirata estúpido, no voy a unirme a ti!

La mano de Luffy salió disparada hacia la garganta de la joven y apretó con fuerza, aunque le dejó respirar. Luffy sonreía, inmutable.

-Tu poder… úsalo.

-¿Q-qué?

-Úsalo conmigo. Quiero experimentarlo.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de ella.

-Como quieras, rey pirata- escupió.

Nami y Chopper observaron con preocupación como el cuerpo de Luffy se estremeció de pronto, tensándose. El pirata comenzó a sudar, apretando los dientes, mientras aflojaba su apretón sobre la garganta de Vivi. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Luffy finalmente la soltó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró Nami.

Luffy jadeaba y reía.

-Vaya… eso fue… muy interesante, princesa Vivi. Crocodile tenía razón…

-¿Así que él te habló de mi maldición, no?- murmuró Vivi con amargura-. Sabía que Crocodile iba a traicionarme.

-Te aliaste con él para que matara a tu familia, pero no esperabas con que soltara la lengua. Aunque el crédito es de Robin, por supuesto- explicó Luffy mientras se reponía-. Pero lo que tienes no es una maldición: es un poder fantástico. Digamos que nosotros te hemos hecho un favor. Después de todo, odiabas a tu país y al reino ¿no?

-¡Los odiaba, sí! ¡Desde que era una niña siempre se alejaron de mí, siempre me trataron como a un monstruo... nunca nadie… ni siquiera mi padre…!- Vivi se limpió las lágrimas-… solo quería morir. ¿Es tan difícil?

-Te comiste la itami itami no mi- dijo Luffy-. Una fruta del diablo. Si entrenas, podrás controlarlo a tu antojo. Pero nadie te lo dijo ¿no?

Nami abrió mucho los ojos.

-La fruta del dolor…- murmuró. Chopper la miró-. Un poder para causar dolor en los demás. Pero ella aún no lo controla. Ya veo- Nami sonrió-. Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan obsesionado con ella, capitán.

Vivi miró a Luffy perpleja.

-¿Fruta… del diablo?

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que es una fruta del diablo ¿eh?- resopló Luffy mientras se rascaba el mentón-. Bueno, te tenían siempre encerrada en esa habitación, después de todo… Me das un poco pena ¡shishishishi!

Vivi se miró las manos.

-Yo… yo hago que la gente experimente el dolor… pero a veces también lo experimento en mi propia piel. Es horrible- murmuró, abrazándose a sí misma.

-No experimentarías tu propio poder si aprendieras a controlarlo- le espetó Luffy mirándola con repentina frialdad-. Pero has preferido derrumbarte y desear la muerte.

Vivi se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

-¡Tú no sabes… lo que es estar en mi piel!- gritó-. ¡No entiendes nada!

-Claro que lo entiendo. Y si te unes a mí, yo podría ayudarte.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-¿Tú me ayudarías? ¿Por qué el rey de los piratas me ayudaría?

Luffy se inclinó hacia ella y le alzó el mentón suavemente con el dedo, sonriente. En sus ojos, sin embargo, había un brillo desquiciado.

-Te ayudaré a controlar ese poder solo si accedes a aliarte conmigo. Únete a mi tripulación y tendrás el hogar que nunca tuviste; riquezas, respeto, poder… y también mi protección. Nunca volverás a ser ignorada por nadie. A mi lado tendrás lo que desees- Luffy la miró fijamente-. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aún quieres morir como una cobarde o dejar de sufrir y vivir como una aliada del rey pirata?

Vivi sonrió y asintió mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Entonces extendió una mano para que él la tomara.

-Yo… me uniré a ti, Monkey D. Luffy.

El rey pirata levantó a la frágil joven de cabello celeste mientras una sonrisa de maligna satisfacción se articulaba en sus labios.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. Bueno, si se han dado cuenta, he conservado muchas de las características de los mugiwaras. Evil-Luffy es un personaje que me ha gustado mucho escribir, ya que es una mezcla del niño caprichoso que todos conocemos en conjunto con una personalidad bipolar e impredecible. Digamos que es un total desquiciado, pero que tiene sus momentos de "amabilidad" con los suyos.**

**Espero sus opiniones ^^**


	3. Encuentros inesperados

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que me tardé, lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Prometo que la próxima actualización será más pronto de lo que esperan =)**

**Lo que ocurre es que voy actualizando ambos fancis en orden: Voluntad y Destino un día, y Mundo Paralelo otro día. Así sucesivamente.**

**Al término del capítulo, verán respondidos los comentarios que he recibido ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

**3**

**Encuentros Inesperados**

_Los tres chicos corrían a través del bosque. A sus espaldas, gritos y numerosas pisadas acompasaban el ruido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Lo peor de la situación, sin embargo, no era el hecho de ser perseguidos. Estaban acostumbrados a huir y tener éxito. Pero aquellos hombres eran peligrosos. Podían aspirar la terrible amenaza que se había abatido sobre la isla en el humo asfixiante del fuego que lo invadía todo, queriendo arrasar hasta el más minúsculo trozo de vida a su paso._

_Jamás podrían vencerlos._

_De pronto, el menor de los tres emitió un grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba contra el suelo. Los mayores se dieron vuelta, horrorizados._

_-¡Luffy!_

_El muchacho se esforzó por ponerse de pie, pero algo metálico había atravesado su pierna. Algo parecido a un arpón. Sus hermanos intentaron cogerlo para tirar de él, pero antes de que alcanzaran a aferrar sus manos, el arpón que atravesaba la pierna del muchacho tiró de este hacia atrás, arrancando un grito de su garganta adolorida._

_-¡Ace!- aulló-. ¡Sabo!_

_-¡LUFFY!_

* * *

Ace despertó con el rostro cubierto de sudor, jadeante. Sin embargo, ya no gritaba como antes. Al menos dos o tres veces al mes tenía aquella pesadilla; era parte de su maldición. Y estaba acostumbrado a convivir con ella.

El vicealmirante hundió el rostro entre sus manos y suspiró.

-Luffy… Sabo…

Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas acabarían así. Al principio, Ace se había negado a aceptar las consecuencias de aquella fatídica noche. Las terribles e innumerables noches de soledad, de búsqueda inagotable, de dolor…

Un dolor desesperante.

Ace se levantó de la litera y salió afuera. Pequeñas gotitas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro caliente y su torso desnudo. Era una noche fría. Sin embargo, desde que había comido la fruta mera-mera, Ace era inmune al frío. Y junto con ello, se sentía incómodo cada vez que usaba demasiada ropa. Aunque Tashigi insistiera en que solo era una escusa para demostrar su exhibicionismo.

-Maldita mujer…- masculló Ace con una sonrisa.

Había conocido a Tashigi el mismo día en que desistió de ser un pirata para unirse a la marina, y aunque ella solía ser ruda la mayor parte del tiempo, en el fondo era una muchacha confiable y leal que le había salvado el culo muchas veces. Sobre todo dentro de la academia de marines, del que seguramente habría acabado siendo expulsado si no hubiera sido por ella. Desde entonces, entre ambos se había forjado una amistad estrecha e invaluable.

Luego estaba Marco…

Ace volvió a sonreír mientras se apoyaba sobre la borda del buque.

A Marco le debía la vida, y no solo en el ámbito plenamente físico. Lo conoció mucho antes que a Tashigi, cuando él todavía vagaba por el mundo sin destino alguno; todos sus sueños sepultados por el dolor de su pérdida.

Y Marco, que por entonces era un humilde muchacho pescador, le había rescatado de las aguas justo cuando Ace se había resignado a morir tragado por ellas. El rubio cuidó de sus heridas, y sin hacer preguntas, lo acogió en su pequeña casa. Luego, cuando el pueblo de Marco fue arrasado por una tripulación de piratas, él le convenció de emprender una aventura con él, recorriendo el océano.

-No tiene sentido quedarnos sentados llorando por lo que perdimos- le había dicho el rubio entonces-. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Con el tiempo, Ace había logrado ir superando el pasado mientras viajaba por el mundo junto con su amigo.

Pero entonces, un día, los rumores sobre los crímenes de un poderoso pirata llegaron hasta sus oídos. Un pirata llamado Monkey D. Luffy, apodado _El Novato Demonio_.

Al principio había estado feliz. Feliz de saber que Luffy vivía…, pero entonces, cuando comprendió que aquel joven despiadado no era ni la sombra del chico feliz y atolondrado que había conocido, Ace se enfrentó a la decisión más importante de su vida.

Curiosamente, quien le convenció fue su propio abuelo...

...

_-Ace… _

_El muchacho agarró la mano del viejo enfermo y la apretó cariñosamente, intentando sonreír. Sin embargo, sabía que la vida del hombre estaba apagándose y que no volvería a mirar otro amanecer. Desde que Luffy había comenzado a asesinar y a destruir todo a su paso, esparciendo su mala fama por el mundo, la salud de Garp se había ido deteriorando rápidamente. Los médicos decían que era el corazón. Por una vez, Ace les creyó._

_-No hables, ji-chan._

_-Fue mi culpa…- murmuró Garp, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-… si hubiera cuidado mejor… de ustedes... Luffy nunca…él nunca…_

_-Viejo…_

_-Él nunca… se habría transformado en ese monstruo. Pero aun así, yo…- las lágrimas del hombre se deslizaron finalmente por sus mejillas-… sigo amando a ese chico. _

_Ace apretó los dientes. _

_-¡También fue culpa mía! ¡Si hubiera sido más fuerte…!_

_-Ace…- los ojos de Garp se clavaron sobre los suyos y el muchacho ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear-… prométeme que detendrás a tu hermano… ¡promételo, Ace!_

_El pecoso cerró los ojos, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas, y asintió en silencio._

_-Lo prometo._

_..._

Ace había decidido que la única forma de detener a Luffy era uniéndose a la marina, y Marco le había acompañado en su empresa. Era el mejor amigo que hubiera podido pedir jamás. A Marco le había confiado absolutamente todo. Por lo tanto, también era el único que sabía lo que anidaba tras la locura de su hermano.

Y aún así, Ace no sabía por lo que Luffy había pasado realmente…, y esa era su debilidad.

Porque a pesar de toda la crueldad y la inconmensurable masacre que había ido dejando a su paso, Ace seguía viéndolo como a su pequeño hermanito. Aquel chico que siempre había extendido una mano para pedir su ayuda. Aquel que se escabullía durante las noches frías para meterse en su saco de dormir y que se sorprendía ante la más mínima cosa.

Aquel que sonreía siempre, brillante como el sol de un día de verano.

En el fondo de su corazón, Ace aún albergaba la esperanza de recuperar a su hermano perdido. Su Luffy.

* * *

-Necesitamos un plan- dijo Nami la tercera noche, mientras todos estaban reunidos en la sala acuario del Sunny-. ¡No podemos quedarnos en este mundo horrible por más tiempo!

Todos asintieron. Todos menos Luffy, quien permaneció callado y de brazos cruzados. Sorprendentemente, parecía estar pensando en algo, y era una visión que para algunos resultaba un tanto inquietante. Y es que desde que le habían explicado la situación del Ace de aquel mundo, el humor siempre animado del muchacho había caído por los suelos. Ya llevaba tres días enfurruñado, lo cual era todo un récord para él.

Usopp recordó entonces el rostro del cartel de búsqueda del otro Luffy y se estremeció.

-Déjalo ya, Luffy- gruñó de pronto Zoro, harto de la actitud enfurruñada de su capitán-. Smoker tiene razón: si intentas buscar a tu hermano aquí, acabarás creando más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

Nami y los otros miraron a Zoro con cierto reproche. Sabían lo duro que debía ser para Luffy tener que renunciar a encontrarse con una versión viva de su hermano fallecido, pero a pesar de eso, el espadachín tenía razón.

Luffy lo miró con un gesto inexpresivo y luego frunció el ceño.

-Hagan lo que quieran- dijo el moreno finalmente, y levantándose, salió de la sala cerrando bruscamente la puerta a sus espaldas. Chopper hizo ademán de seguir a su capitán, pero Sanji lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

-Déjalo.

El reno se mordió la boca, preocupado. Sanji exhaló una bocanada de humo.

-Lo primero es averiguar cómo volver y tratar de no ser vistos ¿no?- dijo Franky tras un momento de incómodo silencio-. De todas formas, este es un lío grande. Ni siquiera tenemos una pista.

Tashigi suspiró.

-Lamentablemente, Smoker-san y yo no hemos podido averiguar nada.

-No debemos perder la esperanza- dijo Brook en tono solemne.

-Seguro que encontraremos una solución- dijo Usopp con una sonrisa-. ¡Lo digo por experiencia propia! ¿Verdad, chicos?

Sanji rió entre dientes.

-El narizón tiene razón. A pesar de todas las dificultados por las que hemos pasado, siempre nos salieron bien las cosas al final.

Chopper, que seguía mirando la puerta por la que su capitán había salido, miró a sus compañeros, ligeramente nervioso:

-¿Y qué haremos con Luffy?

Nami suspiró.

-Lo que hay que hacer es no mencionarle el tema de Ace. Ninguno de ustedes ¿entendido? Lo único en lo que vamos a enfocarnos es en volver a nuestro mundo. Nada de aventuras en islas extrañas, ni de batallas, ni… ¡Aaaah!- el barco se sacudió violentamente-. ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?

Franky, Smoker y Zoro fueron los primeros en levantarse.

-Están atacando el Sunny- masculló el cyborg, y todos se apresuraron a salir a la cubierta. Allí encontraron a Luffy, quien estaba subido sobre la baranda de madera mientras interceptaba los cañones de bala que habían comenzado a precipitarse sobre el barco. Luffy los miró y apuntó hacia adelante.

-¡Nos atacan!

-¡Ya nos dimos cuenta!- repuso Nami entornando los ojos, añadiendo:- ¡Franky, hay que dar marcha atrás y largarnos de aquí!

Luffy se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Vamos a huir? ¡Yo quería luchar!

-No creo que sea buena idea, capitán- le explicó Robin tranquilamente-. Nuestra situación es compleja. No debemos dejar que nadie nos vea ahora que sabemos que nuestros homólogos son los piratas más buscados de este océano.

El muchacho pareció meditar las palabras de Robin y luego asintió. Su tripulación suspiró, aliviada.

-Está bien- dijo el joven-. ¡Vámonos!

Franky y Usopp asintieron, tomando sus puestos para efectuar la huida. Mientras tanto, Sanji, Robin, Zoro, Brook y Luffy se encargaron de proteger el barco de las balas de cañón que iban apareciendo.

-Es extraño…- murmuró Robin.

Sanji le sonrió, embobado.

-¿Qué pasa, Robin-chuann?

La mujer miraba fijamente el barco que iba acercándose a ellos.

-No parecen estar atacándonos en serio.

-¿Son marines, verdad?

Ella asintió. Chopper y Nami tragaron saliva. Luffy sonrió.

-Bueno, pues si siguen insistiendo, tendremos que patearles el culo.

Detrás de ellos, tanto Smoker como Tashigi parecían incómodos de hallarse con una tripulación pirata mientras la marina los atacaba. Incluso si aquel no era realmente su mundo.

-Es un barco pequeño, de todas formas- comentó Nami mientras lo observaba a través de su catalejo.

Luffy y Zoro se echaron a reír.

-¡Esto será pan comido!- sonrió Zoro antes de ser violentamente golpeado por Nami en la cabeza. El espadachín se quejó de dolor, arrodillado en el césped del barco mientras Sanji se burlaba de él.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Les he dicho que no debemos luchar pase lo que pase!

Luffy hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero Naaaaami!

-¡Ya dije que no!

-¡Pe… pero yo soy el capitán!

Un puñetazo de la pelirroja acalló las quejas de Luffy, quien fue a caer desplomado junto a Zoro. Smoker observó aquella escena con las cejas enarcadas, perplejo, y junto a él Tashigi tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse.

-Oye- dijo el marine, exhalando una fuerte bocanada de humo mientras miraba a una estresada Nami-. ¿Qué tipo de función desempeñas aquí realmente…?

Usopp y Brook se apresuraron a decirle al oído de forma exagerada.

-¡Ella es la capitana en las sombras!

Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de Smoker.

Mientras tanto, el otro barco seguía acercándose a ellos, pero ya no atacaba tanto como antes. Era como si aguardaran a que ellos hicieran el contraataque.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de todos.

* * *

Por alguna razón, los piratas D. Monkey no estaban contraatacando. Ace, Marco y Tashigi permanecían tras la proa, preparados para cualquier cosa. Estaban decididos a atraparlos, aún si aquello les costara la vida. Era una decisión en el que el miedo a la muerte simplemente no tenía cabida alguna.

-¿Qué les pasa?- comentó Marco, frunciendo el ceño-. A estas alturas ya estaríamos intercambiando puñetazos.

Tashigi aferró la empuñadura de su espada con los dientes apretados.

-Les vamos a coger.

-Pero fue una suerte que pudiéramos encontrarlos ¿no?- comentó Ace pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Me extraña…, esa mujer, Nami, nunca ha sido descuidada.

Tashigi esbozó una sonrisa depredadora que hizo que varios marines retrocedieran un poco. El aura asesina de la espadachina latía alrededor de ella. A veces, Marco y Ace se preguntaban cómo habría sido si Tashigi hubiera decidido convertirse en una capitana pirata en vez de un marine.

No encontraron muchas diferencias.

-Mejor para nosotros- declaró ella, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera impedírselo, la joven saltó sobre la borda y se zambulló en el mar. Marco se agarró la frente.

-¡Será insensata!

-¡Va… va a suicidarse!- exclamaron varios.

-¡Tashigi-san va a morir!

Ace y Marco se miraron, asintiendo en silencio, y luego se voltearon hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Ustedes quédense aquí!- les gritó el moreno- ¡Si no volvemos, se retiran lo más rápido que puedan y luego avisan de esto a nuestros superiores- todos lo miraron atónitos. Ace entornó los ojos-. ¿Entendido?

-¡S-sí, Ace-sama!

Marco le palmeó el hombro.

-Vamos.

* * *

En el Sunny, Luffy estaba contemplando el otro barco con el ceño fruncido. Mientras tanto, Franky preparaba todo para huir de allí lo más pronto posible. Según sus cálculos, el cañón estallaría en unos dos minutos, con un rango de cien kilómetros de trecho.

-Yo creo que se han acobardado al ver nuestra bandera- dijo Usopp con una sonrisa socarrona-. ¡Después de todo, somos la tripulación pirata más poderosa de este mundo! ¡Ahahaha! ¡Es natural que no quieran acercarse!

Robin sonrió, divertida.

-Sí, eso tiene sentido. Además es un barco pequeño.

Luffy comentó.

-Me gustaría enfrentarme al rey de los piratas de este mundo.

-¿Te gustaría enfrentarte a ti mismo?- dijo Nami alzando una ceja. Zoro sonrió:

-Eso suena como una batalla desastrosa.

-¡Shishishishi! ¡Apuesto a que puedo patearle el trasero!

-Osea que no te importaría patearte el trasero a ti mismo- suspiró Nami, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera puedo imaginarme algo como eso? Sería… extraño.

-Por cierto…- Luffy miró hacia todos lados-. ¿Dónde están Humitos y la chica de los lentes?

-Al interior del barco- explicó Brook-. Dijeron que preferían mantenerse al margen de esta batalla.

-Bueno, es natural- dijo Sanji-. No debe ser cómodo para ellos luchar a favor de una banda de piratas.

Zoro captó, de pronto, un repentino movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y antes de que cualquiera alcanzara a reaccionar, el espadachín desenvainó sus espadas para bloquear una feroz estocada que iba dirigida al cuello de Nami.

La pelirroja retrocedió, espantada.

Zoro miró fijamente a la persona que había atacado y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. La otra mujer le sonrió con un brillo amenazador en los ojos:

-Esta vez me llevaré tu cabeza, Roronoa Zoro.

Sanji dejó caer el cigarrillo de su boca y dos corazones parpadearon sobre sus ojos.

-¡Es... tan hermosa!

Nami le dio un puntapié.

-¡No es momento para alabarla! ¡Me iba a matar!... oh, espera…- Nami y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos. Aquella mujer era nada menos que Tashigi, aunque lucía bastante más diferente. Muchísimo más. No estaba usando los lentes y una larga cicatriz cruzaba su rostro. Por otro lado, parecía francamente intimidante.

-¿La Tashigi de este mundo?- murmuró Robin, asombrada.

Zoro retrocedió y esquivó una veintena de estocadas que iban con un único fin: acabar con él. El espadachín apretó los dientes cuando Tashigi se giró a una rapidez sobrehumana y dirigió un ataque directo a su corazón. Sorprendido, Zoro la esquivó mientras estudiaba sus movimientos.

Era… fuerte. Pero no solo eso; también era experta en haki observación, razón por la que él no había podido ni siquiera rozarla con sus espadas. Aquella Tashigi sin duda era muchísimo más letal que la otra. Y en sus ojos anidaba un odio indescriptible.

-¡O… oye!- jadeó Zoro mientras volvía a desviar una de sus estocadas-. ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

-¿Eh?- se burló Tashigi, dándole una patada que pilló a Zoro por sorpresa-. Me parece bien; así será más fácil para mí, Roronoa.

Zoro la esquivó y contraatacó:

-¡Oni Giri!

Para su sorpresa, Tashigi desenvainó otra espada e hizo girar a toda velocidad su cuerpo, levantando un remolino cortante que interceptó su ataque. La mujer extendió entonces una de sus espadas hacia abajo mientras que alzaba la otra hacia arriba, sobre el puño de su otra mano. Zoro observó aquella extraña posición con curiosidad.

Tashigi empezó a girar ambas espadas a una velocidad abismal, y mientras Zoro abría al máximo los ojos, ella gritó:

-¡_Foyuri Sendan!_

Zoro gritó:

-¡Todos, aléjense!

Sus compañeros, que observaban en silencio, se apresuraron a alejarse mientras Zoro tomaba una posición de defensa y contraataque. Las venas de sus brazos y su cuello se ensancharon.

- ¡_Kokujou Oo Tatsu Maki!_

"Es una técnica asesina" pensó el hombre de cabello verde mientras contenía el tornado de sus propias espadas para interceptar la lluvia de cortes mortales que empezaron a llover sobre él y todo el barco. Tashigi gritó, impulsándose hacia adelante sin dejar de hacer girar sus espadas.

-¡Zoro está teniendo problemas!- exclamó Chopper mientras observaba aquella impresionante batalla escondido tras uno de los cañones. Incluso el barco se movía por el embate que ocasionaban los ataques de ambos espadachines.

Luffy sonreía.

-¡Wow! ¡Genial!

-¡No es momento de impresionarse ahora, Luffy!- le reprendió Nami-. ¡Franky…!

-¡Solo faltan veinte segundos!- gritó el cyborg mientras sostenía el timón del cañón que mandaría volando al Sunny.

-No tan rápido, señores- dijo de pronto una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

Robin se asombró.

-¿Marco… El Fénix?

El rubio, que estaba chorreando agua, sonrió.

-El mismo.

A continuación, el cuerpo del hombre adquirió la forma azulada y brillante de un ave fénix y atacó a Franky. Sanji se apresuró a interceptarlo de una sola patada.

-¡Mierda!- jadeó el cocinero agarrándose el estómago luego de echar a volar a Marco-. Alcanzó golpearme… ¡ese cabrón!

-¿El cabeza de piña es un marine?- exclamó Luffy abriendo mucho los ojos. Luego miró a Tashigi, que seguía luchando encarnizadamente con Zoro, gritando groserías, y el chico añadió llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-. ¡Gaaaah! ¡Todos se han vuelto locos!

Robin usó su habilidad para contener a Marco, que había vuelto a ponerse de pie.

-Esto… está poniéndose feo.

Marco, sin embargo, parecía un tanto perplejo mientras les observaba. Finalmente, el rubio murmuró:

-Ustedes… lucen diferentes- sus ojos se ensombrecieron-. ¿Qué planeas, Monkey D. Luffy?

Luffy parpadeó.

-¿Yo?

-¡Es… esperen!- gritó Nami de pronto-. ¡Nosotros no somos quienes creen! ¡Tienen que escucharnos!

Tashigi, que jadeaba con el cuerpo lleno de cortes mientras un Zoro en condiciones similares se agarraba el pecho, la miró con odio:

-¿Por qué deberíamos escucharte, _Condesa_?

Nami se ruborizó.

-Yo… yo no soy…

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera explicarse, alguien le dio a Luffy una feroz patada que lo envió a estrellarse contra una pared, destrozándola al tiempo que el muchacho desaparecía tras los escombros. Pero no hubo tiempo para reaccionar. El barco dio una sacudida, Franky gritó algo y repentinamente el Sunny salió disparado hacia el cielo, a toda velocidad. Marco y Tashigi maldijeron entre dientes mientras el recién aparecido murmuraba con una expresión oscura:

-Es ahora o nunca, hermano.

* * *

Luffy se incorporó gimiendo de dolor. Su espalda quemaba como el infierno. Sin embargo, no era nada que Chopper no pudiera curar después. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el dormitorio de las chicas, sobre los escombros de la que antes había sido una sólida pared.

Luffy observó el dormitorio con curiosidad. Nunca le habían permitido entrar allí, a pesar de que era el capitán. Le sorprendió que se tratase de una habitación tan grande y bien abastecida. ¡Era mucho mejor que la de los chicos! Luffy frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. Tenía que hablar con Franky al respecto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- murmuró mientras se inclinaba sobre un mueble en el que había frascos de maquillaje y perfumes. Luego alejó la cara haciendo una mueca ante el olor penetrante que despedían. Nunca había entendido por qué a las mujeres les gustaba usar esas cosas.

Estaba a punto de examinar unos extraños objetos alargados con la textura del algodón cuando una voz familiar –demasiado familiar- dijo a sus espaldas:

-Ahora no tendré piedad contigo, Luffy. No será como en Arabasta.

Luffy se paralizó en su lugar, sin voltearse. Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío y un tirón violento en el estómago estuvo a punto de desestabilizarle las piernas. Luffy se agarró a la mesita, murmurando:

-Tú… tú no eres… él no está…

De pronto, una mano lo agarró por la nuca, haciéndole girar con violencia y estrellándole duramente contra el suelo. Luffy no pudo moverse cuando sus ojos contemplaron el rostro de su atacante. Un rostro que no había esperado volver a ver jamás.

El cuerpo de Luffy comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-A… Ace.

* * *

Ace parpadeó, perplejo, cuando observó la reacción de su hermano. Había estado esperando una réplica sarcástica, una risa bufonesca o un puñetazo de vuelta, pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Luffy se había limitado a permanecer dócil en el suelo mientras él rodeaba su cuello con firmeza, observándole con la expresión más desgarrada que le había visto jamás.

Y cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, Ace tragó saliva. Su mano se aflojó de forma instantánea. Luffy sonrió entonces y las lágrimas cayeron, acabando por desestabilizar toda la frialdad con la que Ace había irrumpido momentos antes.

-¡Ace!- sollozó finalmente su hermano, rodeando su cuello mientras hundía el rostro en el hueco de su hombro-. Estoy… estoy tan feliz… ¡Ace!

El pecoso no sabía qué hacer.

No estaba preparado para eso.

Sin embargo, se obligó a respirar hondo y recuperar el sentido común. Cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes mientras recordaba todas las atrocidades cometidas por Luffy, y bruscamente se separó de él.

-¿Qué mierda estás planeando, Luffy?- Ace lo cogió con dureza del cuello y luego hundió su puño en su estómago, arrancando un quejido de la boca de su hermano-. ¡A mí no pretendas engañarme!

Ace encendió su pierna en llamas y le dio una patada en las costillas, lo que hizo que Luffy cayera de rodillas, escupiendo sangre. Ace tragó saliva. ¿Por qué no estaba contraatacando? ¿Por qué… por qué le hacía sentirse tan culpable?

"_¡No! ¡No debo perder la cordura!"_ pensó apretando los puños _"Solo… solo quiere engañarme… ¡es un nuevo truco para jugar con mi mente!"_

Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que a él le encantaba jugar con sus víctimas. Y a veces, el juego incluía la tortura psicológica.

Luffy se incorporó, temblando de dolor, y lo miró aturdido. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a atacarle.

-Ace… yo…- Luffy dio un paso hacia él y se tambaleó-… yo no soy… déjame explicarte...

Ace volvió a golpearlo, pero antes de que Luffy cayera al suelo, su mano lo cogió del cabello con fuerza. Luffy apretó los dientes.

-Ace…

-¡Deja el teatro y lucha de una vez! ¡Ya no me creo tus juegos!

Pero el cuerpo de Luffy yacía flojo bajo su agarre. Ace se estremeció cuando los ojos del menor se abrieron y una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en su rostro. Su expresión parecía realmente sincera; sincera y feliz.

Ace lo soltó dando un paso hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza en silencio mientras en su mente aparecían recuerdos lejanos de Luffy, cuando era un niño alegre que corría siempre tras él, buscando su protección.

"_¡Ace, mira esto, Ace! ¡Encontré un tesoro! ¡Shishishishi!"_

Ace se agarró el rostro con una mano, temblando.

"_Vamos a convertirnos en piratas, Ace… ¡seremos los más fuertes y viviremos cientos de aventuras!"_

-Maldición…- murmuró-… yo no puedo… lo siento, abuelo.

Una mano cálida se posó entonces sobre su hombro. Ace abrió los ojos, viendo que se trataba de la mano de Luffy. El muchacho estaba frente a él, intentando consolarle a pesar de que parecía estar en mucho dolor físico. Ace se sentía cada vez más perdido. ¿Acaso se trataba de una ilusión? ¿O era realmente Luffy, su viejo Luffy? No lo entendía. No entendía nada.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró finalmente.

* * *

Luffy sentía ganas de gritar. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con tantas emociones juntas y aquello le estresaba, le confundía y le dolía. Pero también estaba feliz. Demasiado feliz para poder expresarlo con palabras. Incluso si aquel Ace era diferente, incluso si llevaba un uniforme de marine, Luffy no cabía en sí de la emoción.

Ace. Su hermano. Con vida.

-Yo… no soy bueno explicando- comenzó a decir Luffy, exhalando el aire contenido-. Pero…

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué venía de otro mundo en el que él había muerto salvándole la vida? ¿Cómo podía convencerle?

-¡Mierda… no sé cómo decirlo!- masculló Luffy agarrándose la cabeza. Ace frunció el ceño y de una sola patada envió nuevamente a su hermano volando, pero esta vez hacia la cubierta del barco, donde cayó ruidosamente, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Luffy!- gritaron Usopp y Nami. Chopper se apresuró a revisar sus heridas.

-¡Estas quemaduras son muy malas! ¡Y tienes rota una costilla!

-No… no importa- jadeó Luffy mientras sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad abrumadora, fijos en algo. Todos siguieron su mirada y sus bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, atónitas.

-¿Así que… era Ace el otro intruso?- farfulló Sanji.

-Mierda- murmuró Zoro.

-¡Espera… !- gritó Nami corriendo hacia el pecoso, quien le echó una mirada de absoluto desprecio y desconfianza. La pelirroja tragó saliva-. Nosotros… no somos quienes creen… ¡Hemos llegado a este mundo por casualidad! ¡No pertenecemos aquí!

Ace alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué?

Tashigi resopló.

-Menuda mierda, ¿en serio esperan que les creamos? ¿Qué bicho se les ha metido en la cabeza, malditos bastardos?

-Tienes una boca muy sucia, Tashigi- dijo de pronto la voz de Smoker a sus espaldas. La espadachina se sobresaltó como si alguien le hubiera pinchado con electricidad.

-Smo… ¿Smoker-san?- murmuró atónita, palideciendo totalmente. Marco y Ace también se sorprendieron. Era como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma.

-No…- dijo Tashigi, sacudiendo la cabeza y sudando frío-… usted… usted está muerto…

Smoker alzó una ceja.

-Oye, escucha…

-¡Murió en mis brazos!- gritó Tashigi con la voz quebrada-. ¡Cómo…! ¿Por qué…?

-¡Él es de nuestro mundo también!- exclamó Robin, algo nerviosa-. Somos de universos paralelos… y estamos buscando la manera de volver.

Chopper sollozó:

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tienen que creernos!

Marco parecía totalmente confuso. Ace, sin embargo, miraba fijamente a Luffy. El pecoso le preguntó, tenso:

-¿Qué significa?

Luffy no respondió.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó la Tashigi de aquel mundo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos acuosos-. ¡Nos están… nos están engañando!- ella apuntó a Smoker con su espada, pero la mano le temblaba-. ¿Quién eres y por qué te haces pasar por él, miserable?

-Ace…- dijo entonces Luffy, respirando hondo-… yo… yo no soy el hermano que tienes en este mundo, pero…- sus compañeros se quedaron paralizados al ver las lágrimas que corrían ahora por su rostro-… pero estoy realmente feliz… de haber podido encontrarme contigo.

Algo dentro de Ace se rompió.

Ese chico… ese chico no podía estar mintiendo.

-Ace… no caigas- le dijo Marco, preocupado-. Ellos deben estar planeando algo…

-Pero…- murmuró Ace, pálido-… yo no puedo evitar creerle.

Marco lo cogió de los hombros y le sacudió, sobresaltándolos a todos.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy es un asesino!- gritó el rubio, clavándola una dura mirada- ¡Ace, reacciona! ¡Él ya no es el hermano que conocías! ¡Piensa en toda la gente que ha matado! ¡En todos los amigos que perdimos por su culpa!

La tripulación entera se sobresaltó. Aquellas palabras sonaban tan extrañas. ¿Realmente Luffy –incluso si era otra versión- podía ser eso que Marco escupía con tanta rabia? No lo creerían a menos que lo vieran con sus propios ojos.

Ace abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Tasghigi gruñó:

-¿Y por qué deberíamos creer una historia tan absurda?

Su respuesta llegó cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió tras Smoker, revelando a un rostro demasiado familiar para ella.

-Porque tú y yo somos versiones paralelas de una misma persona- explicó la Tashigi original con voz tranquila.

Su homóloga estuvo a punto de soltar la espada. Esta vez, parecía completamente estupefacta. Marco y Ace miraron a la otra Tashigi boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué...?

-¡No... no puede ser!

* * *

**Bueno, antes de responder sus comentarios, haré algunas aclaraciones:**

**-El apodo de Evil-Nami se debe a su relación estrecha con Evil- Luffy. Él es el rey, y ella sería su "amante". Pensé que _Condesa_ era mucho más elegante que "Reina" o "Emperatriz" XD**

**-Sobre la personalidad de Evil-Luffy: efectivamente, tiene sus momentos malvados y buenos. Nunca me han gustado los villanos malos, malos. Así que la idea era que Evil-Luffy fuera una mezcla entre un psicópata desquiciado y el Luffy original, con su actitud infantil e inmadura. Pero supongo que eso -y como algunos ya me han comentado- da incluso más escalofríos XD **

**-Sobre las personalidades paralelas: es importante que tengan en cuenta que no todos los personajes son el contrario del otro con relación a si son buenos o malos. Algunos, como Luffy, tienen un homólogo con una moralidad distinta, mientras que otros solo cambian en su personalidad, estilo de vida o incluso lazos sanguíneos. En un mundo paralelo puede pasar cualquier cosa. No significa que en un mundo unos sean buenos y en el otro sean malos ^^ Por ejemplo, Tashigi: en ambos mundos ella es una marine, pero sus personalidades son distintas. Mientras que Barba Blanca es marine acá y pirata allá, pero su personalidad se mantiene en esencia.**

**Los cambios de personalidad tienen relación con las vidas y situaciones que les tocó se habrán dado cuenta en los flashs-backs de Ace, Evil- Luffy era igual que el otro Luffy cuando era niño, pero ciertas circunstancias lo fueron cambiando, hasta transformarlo en la persona que es.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a..**.

**Bella Scullw: **_Bueno, ya verás lo que irá pasando con Vivi. Será un personaje interesante de desarrollar con la nueva faceta. A mí también me gustó describir el cartel de recompensa de Luffy, jejeje. Me lo iba imaginando todo muy bien *O* _

_Sobre tu otro comentario: me alegro que el capítulo 2 no te decepcionara ^^ Efectivamente: un Luffy bipolar, entre travieso y desquiciado, es mucho más terrorífico. Incluso a mí me daba algo cuando lo iba escribiendo, así que pienso que será un personaje muy interesante. Y efectivamente, no confía en nadie. Es una de sus ventajas y desventajas. Sobre lo de la enfermedad que Chopper no puede curar...¡eso lo descubrirás más adelante! No puedo decirte nada ahora. Pero es algo muy importante. Lo del apodo de Nami ya lo he explicado arriba ^^_

_Sobre si habrá temas de parejas..., sí, habrá. Ya te irás dando cuenta, jejeje. Pero como tú misma dices, no serán lo fundamental de la trama, aunque la relación de Evil-Luffy y Evil-Nami sí tienen muchísima importancia para la historia (y a mí también me gusta la pareja de Tashigi y Zoro) ¿Te gustó la Tashigi ruda? jajaja, a mi también me gustaba escribirla. Ahora será muy divertido tenerlas a ambas, por lo diferentes que son. Sobre por qué Ace se siente culpable, bueno, en este capitulo ya he adelantado algo, pero hay muchísimo más detrás de lo que pasó, y que efectivamente, tiene que ver con el cambio drástico de Luffy paralelo._

_Luffy también acabará enterándose de lo de Shanks O_O Dejo que te imagines tú como reaccionará. Lo mismo que Brook... Y sí, acertaste con lo de Vivi =D El papel de Teach en la historia también es muy importante, ya irás descubriendo por qué. Luffy efectivamente maneja una flota. Pronto iré revelando a los capitanes de flota, y supongo que te dará una que otra sorpresita :3 _

_Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y muchas gracias por esos comentarios tan completos!_

**Laugerid: **_Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia. ¿Se te hizo raro el favoritismo del Evil-Luffy? Jeje. Pues más adelante explicaré más detalles sobre ese tema. Gracias por comentar ^^_

**Naghi-tan: **_Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que te gustara =)_

**Katiitha:** _Hola! =D Me alegra que te guste la temática. Espero no decepcionarte ^^_

**Yume no Kaze:**_ La entrada de Smoker y Tashigi era fundamental para irle dando coherencia a la historia, jejeje, son mi carta trampa, además de que ambos personajes me gustan mucho. Te aseguro que habrá muchas desventuras y situaciones de ahora en adelante =D Y sí, parte de esas situaciones es el futuro encuentro de Luffy con su homólogo. Aunque para eso falta. _

_Sobre la personalidad del Evil-Luffy, me gusta que te llegara a dar miedo. Esa era parte de mi idea :3 La entrada de Ace es justamente un plus tremendamente importante en esta trama, y más adelante irás descubriendo por qué. Sobre mi estilo de escritura, bueno, suelo hacerlo más sencillo y ameno para los fanfics, así que me halaga un montón que pienses que lo hago bien *O* ¡Gracias!_

_Y muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar ^^_

**Yumi-Chan**: _Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, me anima mucho que te guste la historia y la forma en como la escribo :3 Efectivamente, Evil-Luffy da más miedo con una personalidad bipolar. Sus arrebatos repentinos me dan incluso miedo a mí xD Además, tampoco quería que fuera el típico villano serio y frío. _

**gibi-chan**: _jajaja, yo también soy un poco fan del LuNa, aunque en One Piece no hay nada de romance u.u Una pena. Sobre la relación entre Evil-Luffy y Evil-Nami, pues tengo muchísimas ideas interesantes, jujuju, y no quiero adelantarte nada, por supuesto. Los mugiwara irán descubriendo poco a poco el por qué de sus apodos, asi que paciencia ^^ Y sí, pobre Zoro xDD Al menos tiene el consuelo de que su capitán sí confía 100% en él._

**Juvia. **: _yo también tengo debilidad por los villanos, jejeje. Y siempre quise saber como sería un Luffy malvado de verdad. Un pirata de los clásicos. Ace no es almirante, por cierto, es vicealmirante =) Sobre Sabo..., bueno, saldrá, pero no como te imaginas._

**katty.Z:** _Hola! =D Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Tal como dices, Luffy bipolar da mucho más miedo, sin duda. Es un tipo de villano impredecible, que nunca sabes como va a reaccionar :S Evil-Zoro es sin duda muy sexy, jajajaja, su pelo más largo le da salvajismo O_O Me alegra que te gustara el momento LuNa :3 Aunque son una pareja "oscura" XD Sobre Law... grrr... sí, aparecerá! (me has obligado a spoilear) pero no te diré nada más._

**okashira janet**: _estaba publicando este capítulo cuando leí tu comentario *O* Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y que te la hayan recomendado T.T Eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiéndola. Sobre las personalidades, mi idea es hacerlas lo más fiel posible. Odio esos fanfics donde les cambian sus personalidades _ Y efectivamente, Evil-Luffy tiene toda una historia detrás que más adelante iré profundizando. Osea... nadie es malo por que sí. O al menos eso quiero creer siempre XD Sobre que no puedes odiarlo, pues ya veremos si dices lo mismo más adelante, jajaja. Y sí, su relación con Evil-Nami es muy intensa. _

_Sobre Zoro, jajaja, varios me han comentado eso. Pobre. Pero el Luffy original sí confía plenamente en él, de eso no hay duda. ¿Ace y cia del lado de los buenos? Jajaja, sí, siempre olvido que en realidad los marines son los buenos de la historia. _

_Muchas gracias por comentar! ^^ Ojalá este capi te haya gustado._


	4. Marines, Piratas y Pesares

**Vale. Sé que muchos creyeron que había abandonado, pero no. No es así. Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente: mi anterior computador murió. Y por ende, me dificultó la labor de escribir, ya que me es difícil escribir fanfics en cuadernos xD**

**Pero estoy de vuelta, a pesar de que entraré a una temporada de exámenes. Esta historia sigue hasta el final, así que no se preocupen.**

**Sobra decir que adoro sus comentarios y que son mi aliento para escribir. A los que leen mi otro fanfic de One Piece -Voluntad y Destino-, les pido un poco más de paciencia: ya pronto actualizaré esa historia también.**

**Sin más, los invito a leer el capítulo. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**4**

**Marines, Piratas y Pesares**

_Ella observó en silencio como sus puños, cubiertos de sangre, mataban a todos los piratas que habían tenido la osadía de desafiarlos. Solo eran ellos tres, después de todo. Y es que… ¿Qué había de peligroso en un chico delgado, un pequeño reno parlante y una joven muchacha pelirroja? Eran la aparente presa fácil de cualquier tripulación._

_Nami observó los cadáveres dispersos por la cubierta del barco y alzó la vista. Su nuevo capitán sonrió. Ella pensó que era una sonrisa extraña. Nami le repudiaba. No era diferente a ninguno de los otros piratas con quienes se había encontrado, aunque hasta el momento él no le hubiera hecho daño…., todavía._

_-¿Estás contenta?_

_Ella parpadeó._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Dijiste que odiabas a los piratas- dijo Luffy-. Así que decidí matar a estos para ti. _

_-Tú…_

_El muchacho se echó a reír._

_-Me parece divertido que intentes disimular lo mucho que me desprecias. Pero… eso está bien- él la miró fijamente a continuación-. Después de todo, el odio nos vuelve fuertes. No tienes que reprimirlo. _

_Nami esbozó una sonrisa amarga._

_-¿Entonces puedo decirlo?_

_Luffy se encogió de hombros._

_-No tengas miedo. No voy a matarte. Después de todo, te necesito como navegante._

_-Perfecto, capitán. Porque todo lo que me produces es asco. Aunque me hayas salvado… tú no eres mejor que Arlong. Que te quede claro que solo acepté unirme a ti porque hemos hecho un trato._

_Nami se estremeció cuando la sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia._

_-Pues será mejor que te acostumbres._

…

Nami contempló su rostro en el espejo y sonrió. Esta vez había decidido llevar el cabello suelto, aunque solía usarlo amarrado en un moño la mayor parte del tiempo. Al otro lado del cuarto, Franky el _Cyborg_ remodelaba su armario para hacer más espacio. Nami se dio vuelta y le dijo:

-Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, como siempre.

Franky asintió con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

-Es un placer ayudarle, Nami-sama- dijo el cyborg usando una voz igual de inexpresiva. A menudo, Nami se preguntaba cómo habría sido la personalidad de Franky cuando él era todavía un humano y podía sentir.

A veces, ella sentía lástima por él.

Nami se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para salir, pero no sin antes decirle a Franky que no era necesario que estuviera más tiempo del necesario reparando su clóset. El cyborg simplemente asintió y prosiguió con su trabajo.

En el pasillo se encontró con Zoro, que parecía algo aturdido y miraba cada puerta con el ceño medio fruncido. Nami alzó una ceja:

-¿Estás perdido?

El espadachín gruñó:

-¿Cómo esperan que uno encuentre el baño por sí mismo en este castillo si todas las puertas son iguales?

-Eres un inútil- masculló Nami-. Ven. Sígueme.

-Tsh. Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Nami esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

-En momentos como estos pareces todo menos el "mejor espadachín del mundo" - comentó ella mientras caminaban por un pasillo lleno de estatuas de bronce. Luffy tenía una extraña afición por coleccionarlas, lo cual a Nami le resultaba un poco estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que el oro era mil veces mejor que el bronce cuando se trataba de decoración.

Nami maldijo para sus adentros las extravagancias de Luffy.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo en tu propia piel, Condesa?- le amenazó su compañero tras su comentario sardónico.

-Inténtalo.

Zoro torció una sonrisa.

-Créeme que te rebanaría el cuello con gusto, pero supongo que eso sería una sentencia de muerte para mí.

Nami rió suavemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Incluso un tipo tan engreído como tú admite estar por debajo de Luffy?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos hablando del Demonio Pirata, después de todo. Y no tengo ninguna intención de morir todavía, mucho menos por ensuciarme las manos contigo.

Nami le echó una mirada de muerte que hizo que Zoro tragara un poco de saliva, de forma inconsciente. Si bien era cierto que ella no era especialmente fuerte, sí había algo en Nami que daba escalofríos y ponía los pelos de punta a quienes tuvieran el infortunio de recibir su mirada o solo interponerse en su camino. No por nada también la llamaban _La Condesa Sangrienta._

Meterse con ella era como meterse con Luffy. Y ese era un error que solo un estúpido podía cometer.

Nami se detuvo entonces y apuntó una puerta.

-El baño está allí, señor cazador.

Zoro hizo un ligero asentimiento, pero antes de abrir la puerta, le dijo a Nami:

-Luffy y esa chica de pelo azul están en la sala de entrenamiento. Tal vez te parezca un espectáculo "interesante".

Nami parpadeó y aceleró el paso. ¿Así que Luffy ya había comenzado el entrenamiento de la princesa? Bueno, no era de extrañar. Cada vez que el rey pirata encontraba un juguete nuevo con el que distraerse, la impaciencia era su primer instinto.

La pelirroja atravesó un amplio corredor y luego caminó hacia las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento, desde donde se escuchaban algunos gritos ahogados. Nami empujó una puerta y entró.

Luffy estaba sentado en una butaca, mirando a Vivi, quien estaba, a su vez, mirando a dos hombres encadenados que se retorcían en el suelo. La joven de cabello azul parecía algo agotada. El flequillo se le pegaba a la frente y el rictus de sus labios era pronunciado, como si estuviera en dolor. Nami caminó hacia ambos y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Entreno a Vivi- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa-. ¡Está haciendo rápidos progresos!

-Quiero descansar- murmuró Vivi-. Me duele todo…

Nami miró a los dos hombres que estaban encadenados y luego a su capitán.

-¿No son ellos…?

-¿Lo traidores?- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sí. Exactamente.

-Creí que ya te habías encargado de matarlos- dijo Nami ignorando las súplicas de los que anteriormente fueron piratas de la tercera división de Luffy.

-Preferí darles un mejor uso. Vivi- la joven miró al rey pirata con rostro inexpresivo. A Nami le sorprendió que la princesa no mostrara conmiseración por aquellos hombres. ¿A tal punto podía volver maligna a una persona la reclusión forzada?-. Muéstrale a Nami como dominas tu habilidad.

Vivi lo miró entornando los ojos.

-¡Pero… pero dijiste que podía descansar!

Luffy se echó a reír.

-¡Solo bromeaba! ¿Sabes?

-¡Qué! ¡Pero…!

-Vivi- la mirada de Luffy se oscureció-. Hazlo.

Ella se estremeció, asintiendo. Luego caminó hacia ambos hombres y los tocó en la frente. Fue apenas un toque, pero suficiente como para hacer que estos empezaran a forcejear con sus cadenas, gritando y lloriqueando de dolor mientras rogaban a su capitán que les perdonara la vida. Luffy solo se reía, aplaudiendo.

-¡Ese poder es taaan genial! ¿Eh, Nami? ¿No lo crees?

-Me da escalofríos- replicó ella.

Vivi se enderezó entonces, jadeando, pero sonriendo.

-Esto es… es…

Luffy y Nami la miraron.

-¡Ya no siento el dolor!- exclamó Vivi, alzando sus manos con una sonrisa mucho más amplia-. ¡Es increíble! ¡Creo que ya empiezo a dominarlo!

Dicho esto, la joven volvió a tocar a los piratas, quienes aullaron intentando alejarse de ella. Vivi parecía, de pronto, más desequilibrada que antes. A Nami no le hacía demasiada gracia tener a una nakama como ella dentro del equipo. Pero no lo dijo. Al fin y al cabo, Luffy estaba al borde de la emoción.

Los piratas torturados se arrastraron hacia él.

-Ca… capitán… capitán, por favor…

-¡Perdónenos, Luffy-sama!

-¡Haré lo que usted quiera… pero por favor…!

-¡Estoy… estoy arrepentido…!

Luffy los miró con una fría indiferencia. A continuación, extendió sus brazos de goma y los cogió a ambos del cuello para levantarlos del suelo.

-¿Quieren que los perdone?

Los dos gimotearon, asintiendo.

Luffy los dejó caer entonces y sonrió ampliamente, comenzando a pasearse alrededor de ellos:

-Oigan ¿saben? No me gusta ser traicionado. Esa una sensación desagradable. Lo que hicieron realmente me hizo enfadar mucho. Pero supongo que puedo perdonar al menos a uno de ustedes dos- Luffy se detuvo y una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por sus labios-. El juego para ganar mi perdón es el siguiente: quién aguante más el dolor y no emita ningún sonido es el que gana. ¿Fácil, verdad? Vivi, ven aquí.

La joven sonrió haciendo una extraña reverencia con la cabeza antes de acercarse. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Nami alzó las cejas y luego frunció el ceño. No le caía nada bien aquella mujer.

Los piratas traidores tragaron saliva cuando Vivi extendió sus manos hacia ellos.

-Cuando tú digas, capitán.

Luffy hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Empieza.

Los cuerpos de los traidores se retorcieron, cayendo hacia adelante. Ambos se mordían los labios de forma desesperada, hasta el punto de extraer sangre. Luffy los miraba con divertida atención. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni ocho segundos antes de que uno de ellos soltara un aullido.

Vivi detuvo la tortura y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Bien- murmuró Luffy-. Has perdido.

-¡N-NO! ¡NO!

-Nami- dijo el rey pirata, mirando a la pelirroja con rostro inexpresivo-. Mátalo.

El pirata lloriqueaba mientras Nami caminaba hacia él extrayendo de su cinturón rojo una daga plateada.

-¡Por favor… deme… deme una oportunidad!

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

-No necesito a una basura repugnante como tú entre mis filas. ¡Shishishi! ¿Sabes? Incluso he olvidado tu nombre.

El pirata se estremeció cuando Nami lo cogió y, sin titubear, le rebanó la garganta. Ella dejó caer el cuerpo, que se retorcía mientras la sangre se agrupaba debajo de él, pereciendo en una lenta agonía.

Cuando el cuerpo finalmente se quedó inmóvil, el otro pirata se postró como pudo ante Luffy.

-¡Capitán! ¡Gracias!

Luffy se agachó y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Te perdono. Te lo has ganado.

-¡Nunca… nunca volveré a traicionarlo! ¡Lo juro!

-Por supuesto que no lo harás.

Los ojos del pirata se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando los dedos elásticos de Luffy se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello, adquiriendo en torno a este el aspecto de una serpiente constrictora. El pirata jadeó, horrorizado.

-¡U… usted… usted dijo!

-¿Qué dije?

-¡…dijo… que me perdonaría!

Luffy sonrió casi con amabilidad.

-Te he perdonado, Bellamy. Pero nunca prometí que no te mataría. La traición se paga con la vida. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que sea yo mismo quien lo haga.

El pirata Bellamy abrió la boca para gritar, pero solo sangre escapó de ella cuando los dedos de Luffy constriñeron con más fuerza, destrozándole la garganta y la vértebra cervical. Luffy lo soltó entonces y el cuerpo de Bellamy cayó al suelo, muerto.

Vivi observó a Luffy un poco pálida de susto. Él se rió de su cara.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Tu expresión es graciosa!

-Eres… muy fuerte. Lo mataste solo con tus dedos.

-¡Claro que soy fuerte!- Luffy se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño en actitud aniñada.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que te pasará si te atreves a traicionar al capitán, Vivi- intervino Nami echándole a la joven una mirada siniestra-. Bien harías en recordarlo.

Vivi asintió y luego miró a Luffy con una sonrisa de veneración que a Nami le hizo resoplar.

-Estoy orgullosa de servirle, capitán.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

-¿Servirme? Lo dices como si quisiera hacer de ti una esclava. No te equivoques, Vivi. Puede que el mundo me llame Demonio y puede que tengan razón, pero nunca te haría daño a menos que me dieras motivos. No soy tu padre y tú no eres mi esclava: eres mi nakama. Así que has lo que quieras siempre que respetes tu contrato conmigo y cumplas mis órdenes- Luffy añadió:- Ya puedes retirarte.

Vivi asintió y salió de la estancia. Cuando se quedaron finalmente solos, Nami miró a Luffy y suspiró.

-Que quede claro que no me agrada.

-¡Shishishishi!- Luffy se encogió de hombros-. No me sorprende viniendo de ti.

Nami frunció el ceño y colocó un dedo sobre el pecho de él.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, eh?

-Nada, nada.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-Estaré vigilándola.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero, a estas alturas, ya deberías saber que siempre estoy pendiente de lo que pasa en mi equipo.

Nami alzó una ceja.

-Sanji y Zoro suelen decir que te equivocas al confiar en Teach ¿lo sabías?

Una mirada siniestra pasó por el rostro de Luffy.

-¿Y quién dice que confío en él?

Nami lo miró impresionada. Luffy añadió:

-Si estoy donde estoy ahora, Nami, es porque nunca he confiado en nadie. Ni siquiera en mi propio equipo. Hombres más poderosos que yo perecieron por bajar la guardia.

La expresión de la pelirroja se ensombreció.

-¿Ni siquiera en mí?

La mano de Luffy cogió su rostro con suavidad y ella se ruborizó cuando él le devolvió una mirada intensa.

-Te quiero, Nami. Eres la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que he conocido, y siempre estarás segura a mi lado, pero…-Luffy la soltó-… no confío ni siquiera en ti. No es nada personal.

Ella sintió como su pecho ardía de tristeza. Aunque Nami había anticipado aquella respuesta, nunca creyó lo mucho que le dolería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

-Ya veo- dijo, apretando los puños.

Luffy desvió la mirada cuando una lágrima cayó de los ojos de la pelirroja. Odiaba verla llorar. Le hacía sentirse molesto, vulnerable e incómodo.

-Lo siento- murmuró, y salió de la sala de entrenamiento sin mirar atrás.

….

La Tashigi original observó a su homóloga sin saber muy bien como continuar. La otra estaba en shock y parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Era como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte. Portgass D. Ace y Marco el Fénix también parecían a punto de vomitar el alma.

Marco farfulló, con la boca seca:

-Mi… mierda… ¡Hay dos de ellas!

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El fin del mundo?- gritó Ace llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

La Tashigi/Paralela caminó hacia la otra y la tocó con un dedo trémulo, retrocediendo al comprobar que era real.

-Estoy soñando- dijo.

La Tashigi original sonrió, avergonzada.

-Esto… es extraño ¿eh? Pero al menos ya sabes que nadie está mintiendo. Nosotros somos…- ella miró a Smoker, implorando apoyo. Al notar la mirada de circunstancias de su compañera, el marine suspiró hondamente.

-Hemos quedados atrapados en su mundo y no sabemos cómo volver.

-¡E…eso mismo!- añadió Nami, tragando saliva. Era una fortuna que Tashigi hubiera intervenido-. ¡Nosotros no somos los piratas que ustedes conocen!

Ace miró fijamente a Luffy.

-Entonces… ¿tengo dos hermanos?

Marco repuso:

-En realidad, Ace -y si toda esta historia resulta que es cierta-, él se trata de una versión paralela al del hermano que tienes acá.

-Pero entonces es como si tuviera dos hermanos ¿no?

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Marco.

-Yo… yo no lo diría así.

Ace se acercó a Luffy y extendió su mano para acariciar su cabeza en un gesto fraternal. Sin embargo, todos notaron las lágrimas contenidas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Nadie se atrevió a hablar mientras ambos se miraban.

-Luffy…- murmuró-… aunque no seas de este mundo, sigues siendo mi hermano. Estoy contento. Estoy…- la voz de Ace se quebró-… feliz de ver que al menos la versión paralela se parece al chico que conocí.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente, reprimiendo sus propias lágrimas. Pero no dijo nada. No podía hablar. Ace, a su manera, lo entendió.

La Tashigi de aquel mundo aún miraba fijamente a su otra versión.

-Eres yo… pero al mismo tiempo… no te pareces a mí. ¿Por qué rayos usas lentes? ¿Y… y por qué están ustedes aquí si no son de aquí?- la Tashigi/Paralela comenzó a sudar-. ¡Esto es condenadamente siniestro! ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas…!

Marco se acercó a ella, riendo entre dientes. No podía evitarlo.

-Cálmate, Tashigi.

-¡Y un coño!- replicó ella abriendo mucho los ojos mientras apuntaba a toda la tripulación-. ¿No ves aún a quienes estamos tratando? ¡Estos tipos son unos monstruos! ¡Son…!

-¡Calma, hermana!- repuso Franky alzando ambos brazos-. Nosotros no somos ningunos monstruos.

-¡Exacto!- farfulló Usopp moviendo sus miembros de forma exagerada-. ¡Somos piratas buenos!

-¡Sí! ¡Solo queremos aventuras!- lloró Chopper

-¿Piratas buenos?- repitió Tashigi-. ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!- los ojos de ella contemplaron la bandera de la tripulación de Luffy y luego añadió:- ¡Sean de otro mundo o no, siguen siendo piratas!

Zoro la miró fijamente.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Pero no intentes ningún movimiento extraño o tendré que enfrentarme contigo.

Una sonrisa desafiante cruzó por el rostro de la Tashigi/Paralela, pero la otra Tashigi la cogió del brazo.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor, si eres realmente mi otra yo, entonces vas a hacer lo correcto y a escucharnos!

-¡Pues si yo fuera tú, no estaría confraternizando con ellos!

-¡Yo… yo…, estás equivocada…!

-¡Eres una marine! ¿Qué haces con ellos de todos modos?

-¡Es una larga historia!

-Esto me da dolor de cabeza- murmuró Nami mientras veía como las dos Tashigis discutían.

Marco miró a Ace.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Ace se rascó la cabeza.

-No tengo idea. Toda esta situación es insostenible por donde la mires.

Luffy, sin embargo, estaba radiante. Daba la impresión de que, para él, todos los problemas en los que se hallaban inmersos no tuvieran ningún peso real. Su única atención era para su hermano/paralelo.

-¡Oye, Ace! ¿Por qué eres un marine? ¿El abuelo te convenció o fue tu decisión? ¿Es divertido ser un marine?

Marco y Tashigi miraron a Luffy como si a este le hubieran crecido tres brazos en la espalda. Ace, sin embargo, sonrió cálidamente. Acostumbrarse a la energía brillante de aquel Luffy era la mejor sensación que había sentido en muchos años.

-Fue mi elección.

Luffy parpadeó, incrédulo.

-¿En serio?

-Pero cuando era niño quería ser un pirata.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué pasó para que…?

-Oye, oye, Luffy- dijo Sanji, interrumpiéndolo-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cocina y conversamos todo con más calma? Además estás herido…

Chopper, que estaba junto a Luffy limpiando sus heridas, asintió energéticamente:

-¡Tengo que ir a vendarte y no tengo las vendas aquí!

-Vamos, Chopper, solo son unos rasguños- se quejó Luffy-. ¡Además tengo hambre! ¡Sanji…!

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- murmuró Sanji mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Robin sonrió mientras Luffy forcejeaba con Chopper y luego miró a Ace, Marco y a la Tashigi/Paralela.

-¿Nos siguen?- les dijo la arqueóloga.

La Tashigi/Paralela frunció el ceño, reacia, pero entonces la mano de Smoker se posó sobre su hombro y ella parpadeó, aturdida, cuando lo miró. Su expresión pasó de la rabia contenida a la incredulidad y la tristeza.

-Tranquila- le dijo él-. Todo está controlado.

-Smoker-san…

La Tashigi original carraspeó, añadiendo:

-Puedes confiar en nosotros. Somos marines también ¿recuerdas?

Para sorpresa de Marco y Ace, su compañera asintió.

-Bien- masculló-. Pero… pero si ellos hacen algo… ¡los atacaré!

Zoro hizo un ruido sardónico que hizo que la Tashigi/Paralela lo fulminara de reojo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Mientras los marines desaparecían al interior de la cocina, seguidos por la tripulación mugiwara, Chopper, que aún intentaba convencer a Luffy para que fuera con él a la enfermería, le dijo a Zoro:

-¿Por qué la mirabas así?

-¿Eh?- el espadachín gruñó-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nunca te he visto actuar de esa forma con nadie que no sea Sanji, Zoro.

El espadachín pareció un poco descolocado.

-Nada. Solo me resulta interesante.

Luffy sonrió.

-¡Shishishi! ¿Ella es fuerte?

Zoro asintió mientras recordaba su reciente duelo con la Tashigi de aquel mundo. Sonrió.

-Sí.

Ace, que los escuchaba en silencio –era el único de los tres marines que se había quedado afuera-, decidió decir:

-Será mejor que no busques pelea con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Tashigi te odia a muerte.

Zoro alzó una ceja.

-¿A mí?

-Bueno… no a ti exactamente, ya sabes. Pero es lo mismo para Tashigi después de todo. Mientras tengas su rostro.

-Ella da mucho miedo- dijo Chopper estremeciéndose. Ace rió entre dientes.

-Sí. Incluso a Marco y a mí nos intimida.

Luffy, que había ganado finalmente la batalla contra Chopper en sus intentos por conducirlo a la enfermería, se levantó de un salto y miró a Ace.

-¡Vamos a la cocina! ¡Quiero que me cuentes todas tus aventuras!

Ace asintió, sonriendo. Podría pasarse todo el día escuchando la voz alegre y despreocupada de aquel Luffy.

-Claro. Y tú… me contarás las tuyas ¿no?

-¡Shishishishi! ¡Por supuesto!

…

Después de media hora, un suculento banquete cubría toda la mesa de la cocina, en la que ahora marines y piratas intercambiaban historias, anécdotas y preguntas. La Tashigi/Paralela, sin embargo, estaba sentada en un rincón de la estancia con su katana en posición horizontal mientras observaba a la tripulación con desconfianza.

Sanji no había logrado convencerla de ir a sentarse con ellos ni de hacer que comiera. Ella le había dicho, simplemente, que jamás probaría una comida hecha por sus "sucias manos" y desde entonces no había pronunciado palabra.

El rubio aún se sentía mal por permitir que una dama se sentara en el suelo sin probar bocado.

-Déjala- le dijo Nami encogiéndose de hombros cuando, por enésima vez, Sanji intentó hacer que comiera-. Solo la vas a fastidiar más.

La Tashigi original, por otra parte, se sentía un poco incómoda. ¿Realmente esa era su otra versión? Parecía tan… fuerte y fría.

-¿Qué el viejo es un pirata? ¿Bromeas?- farfulló Marco cuando Robin acabó de contarle quiénes eran los hombres más fuertes de su mundo-. ¡No puede ser!

-¿Y dices que está muerto?- añadió Ace, incrédulo.

-Sí. Barba Blanca murió en la guerra de Marineford.

-¡Ahahahaha! ¡"Barba Blanca"!

-Y yo aún sigo sin creerme que Barba Blanca sea el almirante de la flota en este mundo ¿sabes?- comentó Sanji.

-¿Y ustedes lucharon en esa guerra?- les preguntó Marco, cada vez más interesado en las historias que escuchaba. Robin negó con la cabeza.

-No, nosotros…

Robin se calló al ver como Luffy tensaba sus hombros y dejaba de masticar su comida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que a nuestro capitán no le gusta hablar de ese tema- dijo la morena.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Ace a Luffy.

El muchacho tragó y, tras unos segundos de silencio, miró a Ace y dijo:

-Tú moriste allí.

Un silencio aplastante se apoderó del comedor. Incluso la Tashigi/Paralela prestó atención a lo que Luffy había dicho, sorprendida.

Ace parpadeó, sin saber cómo reaccionar. A pesar de que su voz no lo había expresado, había mucho dolor en los ojos de Luffy. Sintió una rara sensación de vacío en su estómago. Ahora entendía por qué Luffy había reaccionado de forma tan emocional cuando lo vio.

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó a decir, pero su hermano lo interrumpió:

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Ace abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Luffy esbozó una sonrisa entonces y dijo:

-¿Y tú, Ace? ¿Por qué te convertiste en un marine? ¡Te ves tan gracioso vestido así! ¡Shihihihihi!

Ahora, fue Ace quien pareció reacio a entrar en detalles. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se ablandó y, por primera vez, sintió la necesidad de contarlo todo. Desahogar el peso que le atormentaba.

¿Y qué mejor que con la versión amable de su propio hermano?

-Me convertí en marine para detener a Luffy- respondió finalmente, sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros. Ace siempre evitaba hablar de ese tema.

Todos lo miraban ahora con mucha atención. Luffy incluso había dejado de engullir su comida.

-¿Entonces… tú solo te convertiste en marine para atraparme?- dijo Luffy, muy serio.

Ace asintió. Luffy se quedó en silencio.

Ace prosiguió:

-Como ya sabrán, el Luffy de este mundo es muy diferente. Pero no siempre él fue así. La verdad es que… podríamos decir que fue mi culpa que él se convirtiera en el hombre despiadado que es ahora. Me siento responsable por eso- Ace bajó los ojos hacia sus manos y suspiró-. Todo ocurrió hace ocho años…

* * *

**Siento no poder responder los comentarios ahora, pero quedan pendientes para el próximo capítulo =) Por supuesto, son sus opiniones las que me animan a seguir.**

**Aclarando algunas dudas:**

-Sí, si aparecerán varios de los supernovas.

-No habrá yaoi xD (aunque me gusta)

-No todos los personajes paralelos son directamente lo opuestos. Sino, sencillamente, diferentes. Y esto tiene que ver estrechamente con las vidas diferentes que les tocó vivir.

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	5. Recuerdos sombríos

**Con computadora nueva, finalmente volvemos al ritmo de antes. Este capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir, por eso me tardé un poco.**

**Espero que les guste y... ¡no olviden comentarme para saber qué les pareció!**

**(y por supuesto, One Piece no me pertenece)**

* * *

**Pasado Sombrío**

**La historia contada por Ace**

_**9 años antes**_

"Nuestros padres, Monkey D. Dragon y Monkey D. Roger, eran piratas y hermanos de sangre. Durante años, ambos lucharon entre sí a pesar del lazo fraternal que les unía, forjando el comienzo de la gran era pirata.

"Pero el fruto de la discordia que acabó por destruir la frágil relación de ambos fue el amor de una mujer: Portgass D. Rouge. Ambos se enamoraron de ella, pero Rouge eligió a mi padre, lo que volvió loco de odio a Dragon.

"Sin embargo, uno de los tripulantes de mi padre había estado suministrándole un veneno que fue acabando con su vida poco a poco. Una traición que mi padre nunca previó. Antes de morir, él le rogó a Dragon que cuidara de su esposa y su hijo. Y a pesar de su resentimiento, Dragon se lo prometió.

"Poco después nací yo, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, mi madre se enamoró de Dragón, quien había decidido abandonar la piratería por ella. Luffy nació cuando yo tenía tres años. Se podría decir que somos primos y hermanos, aunque eso importa poco. Luffy se convirtió en lo más preciado de mi vida.

"Pero el destino es cruel y Dragon murió al poco tiempo de nacer su hijo, tras contraer una enfermedad mortal. La depresión consumió a mi madre y ella acabó suicidándose. Por mucho tiempo no la perdoné por eso, pero más tarde, al comprender finalmente su dolor, decidí compensar aquellos años de resentimiento adoptando su apellido en vez del de mi padre.

"Luffy y yo quedamos entonces bajo el cuidado de nuestro abuelo. Nos ocultaba en los bosques del reino de Goa para evitar que la Marina supiera de nuestra existencia, ya que ambos éramos hijos de dos piratas infames. En realidad, crecimos con una familia de bandidos y fuimos forzados a sobrevivir en las más duras condiciones.

"Luffy era un niño alegre y sano, y tenía la sonrisa más hermosa de todas. No importaba lo que ocurriera, él jamás estaba triste: nunca se daba por vencido. Como prácticamente dependía de mí, le enseñé a defenderse y a luchar, por lo que pronto se convirtió en un peleador hábil. Sobrevivíamos cazando animales en el bosque, pero también robábamos a los criminales que deambulaban por los barrios bajos. Todo el dinero y las joyas que conseguíamos las íbamos guardando en un nuestro "cofre del tesoro", el que usaríamos para emprender nuestra vida como piratas. No importaba lo que dijera el abuelo: estábamos decididos a seguir el camino que habían tomado nuestros padres.

"La diferencia es que Luffy y yo éramos inseparables.

"Un día, conocimos a otro chico. Se llamaba Sabo y pronto nos hicimos su amigo. Él había nacido en el seno de una familia de nobles, pero estos murieron en un misterioso incendio. Al quedar huérfano, Sabo decidió que se convertiría en un pirata y que jamás volvería a su vida de noble, la que siempre había despreciado.

"Luffy y yo sospechábamos que había sido él quien provocó el incendio en el que pereció su familia, pero jamás se lo preguntamos. De todas formas, Sabo era un buen chico, y con los años fuimos considerándolo un hermano. Fuimos realmente felices. Queríamos ser piratas y vivir grandes aventuras por el Gran Line.

2Hasta que un día ocurrió la tragedia….

* * *

_Llovía de forma impetuosa y retumbantes truenos sacudían el cielo. Los charcos del bosque creaban lodazales profundos, haciendo que los pantalones de los tres chicos quedaran completamente salpicados mientras corrían a través del follaje. Ace soltó una maldición cuando Luffy tropezó con él, consiguiendo que casi se diera de bruces contra el fango._

_-¡Shishishishi! ¡Lo siento, Ace!_

_-Idiota- masculló Ace, resoplando-. Mira bien donde pones los pies…_

_-¡Pero Ace, estoy cansado y hambriento!- se quejó el menor. Sabo le dio una mirada compasiva._

_-Hoy prepararemos un gran banquete. ¡Tenemos carne de jabalí!_

_Luffy sonrió ampliamente a Sabo._

_-¡Genial! ¡El jabalí es delicioso!_

_Los tres hermanos siguieron corriendo, saltando obstáculos y raíces retorcidas. Hasta que escucharon voces. _

_Voces de hombres._

_-¿Qué diablos?- dijo Ace, extrañado. Si ya resultaba raro que otros seres humanos aparte de ellos se atrevieran a merodear por aquellos bosques peligrosos, lo era todavía más en un día de tormenta._

_-¿Serán bandidos?_

_-Es posible._

_-Vámonos- dijo Sabo inmediatamente. Ace enarcó las cejas._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Mejor no tener problemas._

_-Nosotros podemos contra cualquier tipo de bandidos- replicó Ace, reanudando sus pasos-. ¿Por qué tenemos que apartarnos del camino solo porque unos tipos andan por aquí? No somos cobardes._

_Luffy miró alternativamente a uno y a otro, sabiendo que, en aquellas situaciones, lo mejor para él era permanecer en silencio y dejar que sus hermanos mayores decidieran que hacer._

_Justo en ese momento, un grupo de hombres apareció delante de ellos. Todos eran altos y musculosos, a excepción del hombre que iba delante. Un aura extraña le rodeaba. Tenía ojos de reptil y la tez pálida y casi enfermiza. El hombre los miró unos momentos y luego sonrió._

_-Hey… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Es nuestro día de suerte._

_Ace y Sabo se pusieron instintivamente delante de Luffy._

_-¿Qué quieren? Solo sigan su camino y déjennos en paz- les espetó Sabo mientras aferraba su tubo de metal._

_El hombre con ojos de reptil alzó las cejas, divertido, y luego miró a los otros hombres._

_-Unos chicos impetuosos ¿eh? ¿Dónde están sus padres? _

_-¡No los tenemos y no te importa!- replicó Ace comenzando a irritarse._

_La sonrisa del sujeto se ensanchó._

_-Bien, bien. Resulta que justamente mis hombres y yo andábamos buscando algún ejemplar joven. ¿Qué tal tú?- sus ojos se clavaron en Luffy, quien arrugó el ceño-. Parece el menor de ustedes tres. ¿Qué edad tienes, chico? ¿Diez años? ¿Nueve?_

_Uno de los hombres altos asintió y dijo:_

_-Servirá, jefe._

_-Sí. Parece sano._

_Los hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, pero Ace y Sabo empujaron a Luffy hacia atrás y se colocaron en posición de ataque. Entonces Sabo se fijó en los tatuajes que los sujetos lucían en el cuello y palideció. Tenían la forma de un ojo dentro de cuya pupila había una X. Ace le preguntó entre dientes:_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué retrocedes?_

_-Son… ellos son esos mercenarios entrenados por el Gobierno. Los "Hakuga"._

_-¿Hakuga?_

_-Trabajan directamente para los servicios secretos del Gobierno. Usan armas biológicas creadas por el científico Vegapunk y tienen habilidades especiales. Algunos los llaman "Cazadores". No sé que hacen en esta isla pero…- Sabo entornó los ojos-. ¡Ace, vámonos, no podemos vencerlos!_

_-Ese muchacho está bien informado- comentó uno de los hombres._

_Ace iba a replicar diciendo que él jamás retrocedía, pero había una presencia invisible en aquellos tipos que le dio escalofríos. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué no podía mover las piernas? Sabo lo sacudió._

_-¡Corre!_

_-¡Mierda!_

_Los tres chicos dieron media vuelta y echaron a correr a toda velocidad. Ace aferró con fuerza la muñeca de Luffy, obligándole a correr más fuerte. El niño, demasiado hambriento y agotado, comenzó a jadear._

_-¡Vamos, Luffy!- le urgió Sabo cuando vio que el grupo de cazadores iba tras ellos. El niño de diez años asintió, aumentando la velocidad, pero entonces algo atravesó su pierna, haciéndolo gritar y desplomarse contra el suelo encharcado._

_-¡Luffy!_

_El muchacho se esforzó por ponerse de pie, pero la cosa que había atravesado su pierna disparaba oleadas de dolor hacia todo su cuerpo. Luffy vio que se trataba de algo parecido a un arpón. _

_-¡Ahhg, mierda!- gimió Luffy, gritando de dolor cuando el arpón comenzó a tirar de él hacia atrás. El niño intentó soltarse, pero comenzaba a sentirse mareado y adormecido. Sus ojos miraron a Ace, quien corría hacia él junto con Sabo._

_-¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!_

_El menor extendió sus manos, llorando._

_-¡Ace!_

_-¡Suéltenlo, hijos de puta! ¡Dejen a mi hermano!- aulló Ace, pero solo para ser intercedido por uno de los hombres, quien lo pateó en la cara, lanzándolo lejos._

_-No tenías para qué utilizar haki con ese mocoso, Baladir- dijo el tipo de los ojos de reptil de forma remilgada._

_El hombre masculló._

_-Estos niños son fuertes para su edad, jefe. No hay que subestimarlos._

_Sabo esquivó a los otros hombres e intentó coger a Luffy, pero el hombre de los ojos de reptil extendió el brazo, que se convirtió en una serpiente cascabel gigante de largos colmillos._

_-¡Sabo!_

_El rubio esquivó por poco el ataque, pero otro hombre lo golpeó por detrás, tumbándolo dolorosamente en suelo. Ace gritó furioso y se levantó, volviendo a arremeter. Pero nuevamente fue interceptado. Luffy observó con horror como le daban una paliza a su hermano. Aquellos hombres no eran como los bandidos a los que estaban acostumbrados a derrotar. Ellos eran luchadores profesionales. Se movían tan rápido que era difícil adivinar por donde atacarían a continuación_

_-¡Ace!- aulló Luffy con las esquinas de los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas-. ¡Sabo!_

_-¡LUFFY! ¡Voy… voy a salvarte!_

_-Me parece que no- se burló el hombre con los ojos de reptil, y dando un paso al frente, golpeó a Ace con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza. El niño perdió el conocimiento. Sabo y Luffy gritaron, horrorizados._

_-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó Sabo, incorporándose entre jadeos, todo magullado y con heridas sangrantes. Luffy intentó nuevamente arrastrarse lejos de los hombres que le habían cogido, pero una bota lo empujó contra el suelo encharcado, impidiendo que pudiera levantarse. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente._

_-No… ¡Luffy! ¿Por qué quieren llevárselo?- gimió Sabo._

_-Nos han ordenado cazar un niño joven y saludable. Tan simple como eso._

_-¡Luffy no es un animal!_

_El jefe del grupo se encogió de hombros._

_-Solo es un huérfano salvaje de estas montañas ¿no? Poco se diferencia de un animal._

_Luffy gruñó:_

_-¡Nunca me iré con ustedes!_

_-¡Cállate, niño!_

_Una patada en la cara que estuvo a punto de volarle un diente arrancó un quejido de Luffy. Para Sabo, aquello fue suficiente. El niño rubio gritó, y alzando su tubo de hierro, se abalanzó contra el hombre que había golpeado a su hermano._

_…solo para ser atravesado después con la larga hoja afilada de un sable._

_Justo en el corazón._

_Ace, que había estado saliendo y entrando de la inconsciencia, gimió cuando oyó el grito horrorizado de Luffy, seguido por la caída de un cuerpo cerca de él._

_-Sabo…- murmuró atontado-… Luffy… _

_El menor de los hermanos observaba incrédulo como el cuerpo de Sabo se desangraba, herido de muerte en el corazón por el jefe del grupo. Con un último gemido, Sabo miró a Luffy derramando sus últimas lágrimas:_

_-Lo… lo siento… _

_A continuación, su voz se desvaneció junto con la luz de sus ojos._

_Sabo estaba muerto._

_Luffy se sacudió como si le hubiera dado una convulsión y comenzó a aullar de rabia y angustia. Los hombres se rieron de él antes de que uno de ellos se agachara y le inyectara una aguja en el cuello. Luffy sollozó, sus ojos aun fijos en el cuerpo inerte de Sabo, cuya sangre se mezclaba con la lluvia, creando un charco macabro a su alrededor._

_-No… no… Sabo… por favor… devuélvanme a mi hermano… uggh…_

_Los ojos de Luffy comenzaron a volverse pesados. Un minuto más tarde, había sucumbido a la inconsciencia. El hombre que le había inyectado lo cogió, echándoselo sobre el hombro._

_-¿Qué hacemos con el otro niño?_

_-Dejémosle vivir. No es más que basura._

_-¿No deberíamos llevarlo también?_

_El jefe negó con la cabeza._

_-Demasiado mayor. Además, solo necesitábamos a un niño. Nuestro trabajo está hecho. Vámonos._

_Y sin mirar a los dos chicos que yacían en el suelo –uno de ellos muerto-, el grupo dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque._

* * *

_Cuando Ace recuperó finalmente la consciencia, había dejado de llover y amanecía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, desmayado? El chico gruñó, enojado consigo mismo. Entonces recordó a Luffy…_

_-¡Mierda!-gritó-. ¡Sabo, Sabo…! ¿Dónde está Luff…?_

_Ace se calló de golpe cuando vio, a unos metros delante de él, el cuerpo del muchacho rubio. Temblando, Ace comenzó a arrastrarse hacia Sabo, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-No… no puedes… no puedes estar…_

_Ace volteó el cuerpo de su hermano adoptivo para que yaciera boca arriba y ahogó un grito de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto. Los ojos azulados de Sabo miraban sin ver hacia el cielo, aún con el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas antes de expirar su último aliento. Ace intentó despertarlo, darle respiración boca a boca…, pero nada lo devolvió a la vida._

_Y Luffy había sido capturado. _

_-No… no me hagan esto… no es cierto- Ace comenzó a sollozar antes de vomitar violentamente en el suelo. El horror era demasiado para él. Había perdido a Sabo y a Luffy y ahora él estaba solo._

_Se sentía tan inútil y estúpido._

_¿Por qué había dejado que ocurriera? ¿Por qué no hizo caso de Sabo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó Ace, tirándose mechones de pelo y retorciéndose en el suelo-. ¡LUFFY! ¡SABO!... ¡AAAAAHHH!_

_El niño gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta. _

_Pero nadie estaba allí para consolarlo. _

* * *

"Las primeras semanas después de perder a Luffy y sepultar el cuerpo de Sabo, casi perdí por completo la razón. Solo el odio por lo que había ocurrido me mantuvo cuerdo. Y la certeza –o la esperanza- de que Luffy seguía vivo en algún lugar, en las garras de esos locos del Gobierno, fue lo que me obligó a ponerme en marcha.

"Así que con el dinero que habíamos ahorrado durante todos esos años compré un barco y salí al mar. Era joven aún –tenía trece años-, pero estaba decidido a rescatar a Luffy. La única pista que tenía era el nombre de la organización que me había arrebatado a mi hermano y matado a Sabo: los Hakuga.

"Con el tiempo descubrí que habían llevado a Luffy a un laboratorio de experimentación y que los Hakuga utilizaban a niños huérfanos o nacidos de esclavos para ese propósito. El problema es que aquella organización estaba tan bien resguardada por el poder de los nobles y la élite científica del Gobierno, que me fue imposible descubrir la ubicación de al menos uno de los centros de laboratorio experimental.

"Temía por Luffy y la mayoría de las noches sufría de pesadillas terribles. Cada día que pasaba era un tormento. Pero los días se convirtieron en meses. Y los meses en años. La búsqueda de mi pequeño hermano se convirtió en el mayor fracaso de mi vida. Porque a pesar de todo lo que recorrí, de los científicos a los que capturé para extraer información y el dinero que robé para chantajear y conseguir alguna pista que me permitiera encontrarlo, nunca logré rescatar a Luffy.

"Era como si el mundo mismo se lo hubiese tragado.

"Peor que eso: como si nunca hubiera existido.

"Una noche, la tormenta destrozó mi barco y fui rescatado por un joven pescador que vivía en una isla, cerca de la costa. Se llamaba Marco. Fue el primer amigo verdadero que tuve desde aquel día terrible en que perdí a mis hermanos. Casi me había abandonado a mi suerte cuando Marco me encontró.

-Encontraremos a tu hermano. Yo te ayudaré- me dijo-. Nunca pierdas la esperanza.

"Marco y yo partimos poco después de que su pueblo fuera abatido por un grupo de piratas, a los que derrotamos. Por primera vez en años, tuve el valor de permitirme una sonrisa. Nuevamente empezaba a recobrar las fuerzas perdidas y la voluntad para seguir buscando a Luffy.

"Y entonces, seis años después de la tragedia, el titular de un periódico hallado por casualidad me devolvió la felicidad perdida.

"Luffy estaba vivo.

"Se había convertido en un pirata novato con una recompensa de 100 millones, cuya fama comenzaba a extenderse como la pólvora, ya que con apenas 16 años, Luffy era el pirata más joven de la historia en alcanzar ese nivel de recompensa. Sin embargo, cuando por fin pude encontrarle, me encontré con la sombra del hermano que había conocido. Y es que Luffy no solo se había convertido en un temible pirata.

"Si no también en un despiadado asesino…

* * *

_La isla ya no era más que escombros. Ace tosió cuando el fuerte olor a humo y muerte penetró en sus pulmones, quitándole el aliento. Junto a él, Marco observaba horrorizado los cuerpos carbonizados de la gente que había sido alcanzada por las explosiones. Muchos eran niños. Aquello era una masacre._

_-¡Mierda, Ace, vámonos de aquí!_

_-¡No! ¡Luffy se dirigía a esta isla con su tripulación!_

_Marco iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando tres figuras comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos entre las nubes de humo gris. Ace entornó los ojos y luego los abrió al máximo cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que iba en medio era su hermano._

_Luffy había crecido, sin duda. No era demasiado alto ni muy musculoso, pero un aura amenazadora le envolvía. Sus ojos parecían reírse cuando los miró. Pero no eran los mismos ojos risueños del Luffy que conocía. Esos ojos oscuros carecían por completo de calidez y equilibrio. Pero se reían. _

_Y se reían con la peor de las malicias._

_Junto al muchacho iban otros dos; un hombre de cabello verde que sostenía tres espadas (una con su boca), y una mujer de cabello naranja que se movía con la gracilidad de un felino. Los tres se detuvieron ante ellos._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo la mujer dando un paso al frente-. ¿Sobrevivientes? Zoro, creí que los habían matado a todos._

_-Y lo hice- gruñó el hombre entornando los ojos mientras se ponía en posición depredadora-. Estos no son de aquí. _

_Luffy sonrió ampliamente. Por un momento, Ace creyó que había estado desvariando al pensar que era su hermano el causante de aquella masacre. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que las manos de su hermano estaban manchadas de sangre._

_-Luffy…_

_El muchacho lo miró sorprendido y luego, poco a poco, su rostro se contorsionó. Primero fue un lapso de estupefacción, reemplazado después por una nueva sonrisa torcida, entre eufórica y rabiosa. Era una extraña forma de sonreír._

_Y a Ace no le gustaba como se veía esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amado hermano menor._

_-¡Eh, Ace!- exclamó Luffy finalmente, mirándolo de arriba abajo antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada. Más que feliz por aquel encuentro, aquella carcajada parecía la reacción de alguien que ha escuchado un buen chiste-. He pensado a menudo en este encuentro. ¿Te gusta?_

_Ace parpadeó._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Te gusta?- repitió Luffy señalando la masacre de la isla-. Si hubieras llegado antes, podríamos haberlo hecho juntos. Lástima que ya no queda nadie. ¿Y ese quién es? Que peinado más gracioso ¡shishishishi! _

_Marco no sonrió. En cambio dijo:_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que es una lástima que ya no quede nadie? ¿Te alegras de la muerte de estas personas?_

_Luffy le echó a Marco una mirada bufonesca._

_-Sí, me parece muy divertido. ¿Cierto que fue divertido, Zoro?_

_El espadachín asintió sin despegar su mirada feroz de los otros hombres._

_-Capitán… ¿lo conoce?_

_-¡Sí!- asintió Luffy con una sonrisa imperturbable-. Él es Ace, mi hermano mayor. Aunque no nos hemos visto desde aquella noche ¿cierto, Ace? Cuando dejaste que me llevaran…_

_-Yo… yo te he estado buscando desde entonces, Luffy. ¡No he dejado de buscarte ni un solo día! ¡Tienes que creerme!_

_-Bueno, pues parece que buscaste en los sitios equivocados- repuso Luffy sin dejar que le resbalara la sonrisa-. Pero no importa. Eso ya está en el pasado. _

_-Luffy…_

_Ace dio un paso adelante para abrazar a su hermano, pero las espadas de Zoro se interpusieron._

_-Ni un solo paso más._

_-¿Qué?- gruñó Ace, mirándolo con rabia-. ¡Yo soy su hermano!_

_-Y yo te digo que te alejes de él si no quieres ser rebanado._

_-Calma, Zoro. No es una amenaza para nosotros- repuso Luffy._

_-¿Amenaza?- repitió Ace sin poder creer lo que el otro muchacho decía-. Luffy, ¿de qué hablas? ¿No estás feliz de verme?_

_Ace palideció cuando él dijo con cierta ironía:_

_-Claro que sí, Ace, ¿por qué no estaría feliz?_

_-Tú… tú has cambiado._

_Luffy se limitó a sonreír._

_-¿Quieres convertirte en mi nakama, Ace?_

_-¿Qué?_

_Luffy sonrió._

_-Aún estoy un poco enojado contigo, pero he decidido dejar las cosas en el pasado y olvidar lo que pasó. Si dices que me buscaste, entonces decidiré creerte. _

_-¡Luffy, yo…!_

_-¿Te convertirás en un pirata y te unirás a mí, entonces?_

_Marco explotó:_

_-¿Eres tú el que hizo todo esto, no? ¿Tú y tus piratas mataron a la gente de esta isla?_

_-Por supuesto que fui yo._

_Ace estaba horrorizado._

_-¿Por qué…?- murmuró._

_-¿Por qué?- repitió Luffy alzando una ceja-. ¿No es obvio, Ace? ¡Porque soy un pirata, por supuesto!_

_-¡Eso es algo que solo un pirata desalmado haría!_

_-Ya no creo en esas fantasías- a continuación Luffy extendió su mano, convirtiéndola en un puño, y sonrió con ferocidad-. Si algo debo reconocer, es que esos bastardos del Gobierno me dieron la posibilidad de alcanzar mucho poder. El poder y la riqueza de un hombre solo sirven cuando crean gloria. Estoy en busca de esa gloria, y para ello la gente debe temer mi nombre. Mataré al perro rojo Akainu y a Akagami Shanks y me convertiré en el rey de los piratas. Nunca nadie volverá a verme con algo inferior. Me lo juré a mí mismo cuando escapé de ese infierno- el rostro de Luffy se oscureció. Ace no podía creer que aquella expresión endemoniada perteneciera al que antes fue su alegre y amable hermano menor._

_-Tú… has enloquecido. Luffy, ¿qué hicieron contigo?_

_De pronto, Ace cayó al suelo cuando los dedos de Luffy constriñeron su garganta con fuerza. El haki que desprendió era devastador. Marco gritó su nombre, intentando ayudarle, pero Nami lo agarró por el cabello y colocó el filo de una daga sobre su garganta._

_-No te muevas- le amenazó la mujer con una sonrisa._

_Ace miró a Luffy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-¿Qué han hecho?- repitió._

_-No querrías saberlo- Luffy entornó los ojos y entonces su voz se volvió susurrante. Solo Ace podía escucharle ahora:_

_-Dejaste que me llevaran, dejaste que Sabo muriera. Yo te admiraba, Ace. Y tontamente creí que me salvarías._

_-Luffy…_

_-¿Sabes cuantos días pasé en ese infierno esperando por ti, gritando tu nombre? ¿Sabes lo que le hacen en los laboratorios a los niños que capturan? Nunca voy a perdonarlos. Nunca voy a perdonar a nadie. _

_-¿Y te desquitas con la gente inocente?_

_Una sonrisa infantil se deslizó por los labios de Luffy._

_-¿Pero de qué hablas?- Luffy se rió como hubiera escuchado algo divertido-. La gente no es inocente, Ace. Nadie es inocente. ¿Aún no lo aprendes?_

_A continuación Luffy lo soltó y se levantó, mirando a sus nakamas:_

_-Vámonos._

_-¡Luffy!- gritó Ace-. ¡No puedes seguir haciendo esto!_

_-No me des órdenes, Ace- se burló Luffy-. Ya no soy ese niño tonto e ingenuo que te perseguía a todas partes. Pero todavía siento cariño por ti, así que te perdonaré la vida. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Y sin añadir más, Luffy y los otros dos se alejaron hasta desaparecer entre la humareda que flotaba sobre los restos de la isla y sus cadáveres._

* * *

"Después de aquel encuentro, comencé a seguir con horror la trayectoria pirata de mi hermano menor. La Marina y el Gobierno empezaron a prestarle cada vez más atención. Hasta que llegó el día que más temía: Luffy logró matar a Akagami Shanks y a los demás emperadores. Nadie pudo pararle los pies desde entonces. Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta, él se había convertido en el rey de los piratas y en el más implacable asesino que hubiera conocido la historia.

"Así que comencé a entrenarme y me enrolé en la marina, donde ascendí rápidamente. Juré en el lecho de mi abuelo que detendría a mi hermano y no he hecho más que perseguirlo desde entonces. No tengo otra cosa en la mente.

"Mataré a Luffy con mis propias manos o moriré en el intento.

* * *

La tripulación estaba en silencio cuando Ace acabó de contar su historia. Todos expresaban sorpresa e incredulidad. Incluso horror, en el caso de Chopper. Sin embargo, los hombros de Luffy temblaban de rabia. Lo cierto sería decir que estaba completamente furioso.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado algo como eso? ¿Por qué Ace había dejado de lado sus sueños por culpa suya? Si tuviera a su homólogo frente a él en esos momentos, no dudaría en darle una buena paliza.

-Ese maldito…- masculló Luffy levantándose-. ¿Dónde está? ¡Voy a patearle el trasero!

Ace no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios cuando vio la reacción de aquel Luffy. La situación era en sí misma tan surrealista que no podía hacer otra cosa que tomárselo con un ligero humor.

Sus compañeros, por otra parte, miraban a Luffy estupefactos. Para ellos debía resultar incluso más absurdo.

-¿Luffy… Luffy realmente podría haberse convertido en ese monstruo?- farfulló Usopp para ser golpeado inmediatamente en la cabeza por Zoro-. ¡Aaah, dolió!

-No vuelvas a decir eso- le advirtió el espadachín con una expresión mortalmente seria-. Nuestro Luffy y el de aquí son personas diferentes.

-Yo… yo no quería decir… ¡Por supuesto que nunca dudaría de Luffy!

Nami observó la expresión furiosa de Luffy y luego miró a Ace, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Aquella situación se estaba saliendo de control. Tenían que encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo.

-Luffy- dijo, llamando la atención del joven-. Sé que estás afectado por todo esto pero… será mejor que te mantengas al margen y nos concentremos en buscar la forma de volver al lugar del que vinimos. Involucrarnos más solo nos creará problemas.

Luffy la miró en silencio, sin decir nada. Su rostro era indescifrable.

Ace suspiró.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo el pecoso, sorprendiendo a todos-. Ustedes son buenas personas. No quiero que acaben metidos en este lío. Pero… Luffy…- Ace miró al muchacho con una amplia sonrisa-… estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

Luffy parpadeó y a continuación le devolvió su sonrisa brillante y característica.

-¡Shishishishi! Yo también, Ace. Y… chicos- Luffy se giró hacia su tripulación, diciendo con energía:-. Tenemos que volver.

Todos le devolvieron una sonrisa aliviada. Luffy agregó:

-Además, no hay forma de que pueda convertirme en el rey de los piratas si me quedo acá. Y aún tengo que cumplir mi promesa con Shanks. Vamos a averiguar cómo salir de aquí.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de la Tashigi de aquel mundo dijo bruscamente:

-Creo que sé quién puede ayudarlos, piratas.

* * *

_En una isla del Nuevo Mundo…._

-¡Usopp, Brook, juguemos!

El francotirador y el músico miraron a su capitán, que se dirigía a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa infantil. Junto a él, Chopper trotaba en su forma de reno adulto.

-Claro, capitán- asintió Brook-. ¿A qué quiere que juguemos?

Luffy se llevó una mano a la barbilla con expresión pensativa. Luego sonrió brillantemente y dijo:

-¡Juguemos al "corre que te alcanzo"!

El rostro de Usopp palideció. Con cualquier otra persona, aquel habría sido un juego inocente, pero con Luffy la cosa era distinta. Aún recordaba la última vez que habían jugado al "corre que te alcanzo" con su capitán: Luffy los había atrapado a todos y luego les había dado una paliza feroz.

Brook, que también parecía nervioso ante aquella expectativa, dijo farfullando:

-¿Y… no sería más divertido una guerra de comida?

El rostro de Luffy se volvió inexpresivo y siniestro, haciendo que los dos piratas lo miraran tensos como cuerdas de violín, antes de que el rostro del joven rey pirata se iluminara.

-¡Sí, eso me gusta más! ¡Buena idea, Brook!

El esqueleto y el francotirador suspiraron suavemente. Chopper frunció su nariz y sacudió sus astas antes de girarse, murmurando:

-Luffy… alguien viene.

Los ojos de Luffy adquirieron un toque de arrogancia.

-Ya lo sé.

Fue en ese momento cuando una figura alta y delgada comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos, levantando ecos contra el techo abovedado del castillo. Luffy se volteó para mirar al recién llegado, aun con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos negros.

-Hola, Law. ¿Qué te trae a mi castillo?

Law inclinó la cabeza y sonrió:

-Capitán, supongo que estará impaciente por ponerse en acción. ¿Cómo está Nefertari Vivi?

Luffy sonrió.

-Vivi es un reciente miembro de mi tripulación.

-Pues espero que no nos traicione.

Luffy se rió entre dientes.

-No lo hará. Y aunque lo hiciera, ya sabes lo que le pasa a los que me traicionan.

Law esbozó una sonrisa macabra, recordando las numerosas ejecuciones que había visto bajo al poder implacable de su capitán. Siempre era un espectáculo digno de contemplarse.

-Bueno, iré al grano- dijo Law mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba un periódico doblado del interior de su abrigo negro-. Hace unos días leí algo interesante en la prensa. Yo supongo que no ha leído los aburridos periódicos, capitán.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

-Son aburridos, tal como dices. Nunca los leo.

Chopper dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Y Robin no le ha notificado nada?

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

-Robin ha estado ocupada con una investigación que le encargué. No creo que haya tenido tiempo.

Law dejó escapar una risa entre dientes.

-Ya veo. Bueno, como su comandante de la segunda división, me vi en la obligación de venir aquí para mostrarle esto- Law comenzó a pasar las páginas del periódico y luego lo extendió hacia Luffy-. Seguro que se sorprende.

Luffy cogió el periódico que Law le tendía y leyó el titular de la noticia, perplejo, antes de mirar la foto que la presidía. Era un barco con cabeza de león que llevaba en alto el jolly roger de su bandera.

"**Tres vicealmirantes de la Marina son capturados por los piratas D. Monkey"**

Y en la bajada del titular decía:

-_**"Puño de Fuego Ace, Furia Cortante, Tashigi, y Marco el Fénix, fueron secuestrados durante una emboscada durante el…"- **_Luffy parpadeó, perplejo-. ¿Qué demonios?

Usopp, Brook y Chopper estaban igual de asombrados.

-¿Impostores?- balbuceó Usopp.

-¡No se atreverían!- exclamó Brook.

-Tras hacer algunas averiguaciones, resulta que la marina consiguió sacarles una foto- Law extrajo una fotografía de su bolsillo y se la extendió-. Llamó bastante mi atención.

Luffy tomó la foto y palideció. Allí estaba él. Iba vestido de otra forma y, aunque la imagen era borrosa, era su rostro el de la foto, sin lugar a dudas. Lo más extraño es que aquel impostor estaba usando un sombrero de paja idéntico al suyo. ¿Pero cómo?

Y más importante aún: ¿como era posible que aquel impostor hubiera logrado capturar a Ace?

-¿Quién… quién es ese tipo?- dijo Usopp mientras se inclinaba sobre la fotografía-. ¡Es igual a usted, capitán!

Luffy le echó a Usopp una mirada de muerte que obligó al francotirador a retroceder. Pero la furia desapareció tan pronto como apareció. Luffy miró nuevamente la fotografía y el titular del diario antes de entornar la mirada y esbozar una lenta y extraña sonrisa.

Usopp y Brook nunca podrían acostumbrarse completamente a la bipolaridad de Luffy.

-¡Jajajajaja!- exclamó el joven finalmente, hinchado de entusiasmo-. Bien, bien, ¡esto puede ser divertido! Has hecho muy bien en venir aquí a contármelo, Law.

El cirujano de la muerte sonrió.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron de euforia.

-Es hora de empezar a movernos. Después de todo, no puede haber dos Monkey D. Luffy rondando por el océano ¿verdad?

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! =D Y aquí respondo algunos de sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos. En serio, son geniales x3**

**giby-chan**: ¡Hola! En realidad, Nami nunca lo traicionaría. No conscientemente, al menos, ya que ella realmente tiene sentimientos por dark/luffy. Más adelante me centraré mejor la historia de ambos, ya que hay razones para que Nami pasara de sentir desprecio a amor :3 ¡Gracias por comentar! =)

**Natylol:** ¡Hola, siento la espera! Me alegra que te guste en fanfic y mi versión de Luffy oscuro =)

**Naghi-tan:** ¡Hola! =D No, no habrá yaoi :( Me encanta el yaoi, pero nunca he escrito yaoi. Quizá algún día lo haga, jejeje. Gracias por comentar!

**Loser93**: ¡Hola! Yo siempre quise escribir un fanfic donde los mugiwara fueran malvados, como los verdaderos piratas O_O Gracias por comentar!

**Okashira Janet: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario! =D A mí igual me da pena la Nami paralela. Y se viene mucha más angustia para ella T.T Más adelante iré profundizando su historia y la de Luffy. Gracia a ti por leer! =)

**Laugerid**: Muchas gracias por comentar y leer! Un abrazo! =D

**Gothic-hinata:** Hola! Ahora sabes un poco sobre el pasado de Luffy, pero todavía faltan muchas cosas más. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por comentar! =)

**Raspberry Orchid**: Hola =D Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Ya sabes lo que pasó con él, aunque solo con la perspectiva de Ace. Aún hay detalles más escabrosos :S Y no, no abandonaré el fanfic. ¡Un abrazo!

**Himesamy:** Hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. A mí me dio mucha pena escribir la parte de Ace en el anterior capítulo. Lo peor es que la angustia recién está comenzando (aunque admito que soy un poco sádica x3) Gracias por comentar! =D

**Destftwanabe: **¡Hello =D! *O* I also translated your fanfic to read. I am very happy that you liked mine history these differences in language = D I have plans to publish a history of Fairy Maybe later, when I finish one of my fanfics :) A hug and thanks for reading!

**msjorten**: ¡Hola! =) Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Horus 100:** ¡Hola =D! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. No sé si aparecerá Coby, aunque todo puede pasar en esta historia. A veces se me van ocurriendo cosas de la nada xD Yo también quiero comenzar a narrar el enfrentamiento entre ambas tripulaciones :) Me alegro que te guste la historia y muchas gracias por comentar.


End file.
